When I Look At You
by ashleyh13
Summary: They met by 1 of their friend & accidentally fell in love. He broke her heart & didn't seem to care. What happens when he hears that she has found another man & is about to get married? Will he be her knight in shining armor? Niley ded2 peaceloveandjonasx
1. Trailer

From their first meeting:

"Hey, I'm Miley…" she said when she looked at the boy

in front of her.

"Hey I'm Nick." He smiled at her widely.

To their constant talking:

_Hey, wats up :) – Miley_

Nothing Really? U cant b doin nothing

And their connection growing stronger:

She looks up and sees him looking at her. She smiles and waves.

He nods his head toward her and talks with his friend.

"You like him don't you?" Mandy asks.

"What? No."

Then they finally get together, but its not forever.

Heartbreak comes.

"Why? Is something wrong?" she asks. He can't look at her.

He stutters trying to respond.

"It's just not working."

She doesn't respond, all she does is walk away.

It takes her forever to get over him. He was her first love.

But eventually, she _thinks_ she does.

"Hey, I'm Travis."

"Miley."

"You wanna go get some coffee?"

"Sure."

Soon enough she thinks she has found love again.

Though she always has Nick in the back of her mind.

The feeling of loss is always there.

"Will you marry me?" Travis asks.

She looks at him shock, but responds, with the answer he wants,

"Yes."

At the wedding she has an unexpected visitor.

"Don't do this, Mile. It's a mistake!"

"What would you know? You left me years ago! We haven't spoken in years."

"But this man doesn't love you like he does."

"What?"

Will her TRUE knight in shining armor come to stop her before it to late?


	2. Chapter 1

I was hanging with my friend Mandy, we were sitting out in the courtyard at our school. We sat on the picnic tables watching as the boys were wrestling with one another. Then one caught my eye, I hadn't seen him around before and he looked kind of cute.

"Hey Mandy..." I said. She turned her attention from the boys to me. "Who is that guy right there?" I asked pointing slightly towards him, not trying to be too obvious.

"The one with the curly brown hair?" I nodded in response and she smiled.

"Hey Nick!" She exclaimed, and the mystery boy looked over letting Pat, the boy he was holding in a headlock, go.

He walked over to us and hugged Mandy. "Hey Mand, what's up?"

"Nothing just chillin..."

"Okay?"

"Um... I want you to meet my friend..." She said pulling me over.

"Hey I'm Miley..." I smiled, and he did the same.

"I'm Nick, nice to meet you."

"You know you have that face that just looks so familiar, but I haven't met you before." He laughed at my statement and Mandy rolled her eyes, knowing that we were just fine.

Well I've never heard that before..."

"Don't worry it's a good thing."

"Okay good." He smiled again, and this time he showed his teeth. He smile was beautiful, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit of feeling for him.

"So can I see your phone?" He asked, making me a little suspicious. "I'm not going to do anything to it. I just want to give you my number."

"Oh," I laughed a little handing him my pink blackberry. "That's okay then. Let's hope that you can work this phone, its kinda confusing for some people." He looked up at me from the phone and smiled.

"Well it wasn't so bad, just trying to put the numbers in..." He replied after a few minutes.

"Well let me see yours..." He gratefully handed me his En-V and I put my number in within a minute.

"Well that didn't take all that long."

"I'm really good with technology."

"I can see that." We smiled at one another and I could feel my cheeks burning. Then I saw Mandy nudge him with her elbow, but it was more like a hit in the

ribs. "What was that for."

"I was trying to ask you something but you apparently couldn't hear me..." She said looking at me. This made my cheeks turn a bright red.

"Gosh your so mean, Miley is so my new best friend!" He exclaimed put his arm around my shoulder. A spark went through my body and I couldn't help but look up at him.

Well then!"

"Awe Mand, don't worry we can both be his bffs!" I said.

"No, just you," he dejected. I sighed and hugged Mandy.

"Sorry Mandy..."

"It's ok." She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Gives you more time with him." I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you around?" He asked, with hope in his chocolate brown orbs.

"Yeah, see you around." I smiled at him as he walked away towards his friends. They all walked away and towards the sport fields, they were all up on a hill behind the gym.

"So you like him, don't you?" She asked looking at me. I started picking at the dark-sparkly nail polish on my nails, trying to avoid the question. I didn't want something to slip. "Miles?"

"Yes?"

"Its obvious you do, you both were like going gaga..."

"We were not!"

"Okay sure." She laughed a little and stood up grabbing her backpack from the ground. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't worry... Now that you've met you'll be seeing more of him around." A smile appeared on my lips as I slightly shook my head.

**Thank you all soo much for reviewing my trailer! i cant wait to get this story going! :)  
Hope you all enjoy it! :)  
****5 reviews for next chapter??? **

******Love, Ashley **


	3. Chapter 2

It had been about a week since I met the curly haired, brown eyed boy. He was sweet and a gentleman. Mandy and I sit out in the courtyard everyday after school and hang out with him and some of the other guys until they leave for football.

I sat on my bed looking at his name in my contacts in my phone, wondering whether or not to send a text. It took everything in me to send it.

_'Hey, wats up? :) -Miley'_

I let out a deep breathe once it was sent and hit the shuffle button on my ipod waiting for a reply.

_'Nothing'_

I laughed a little, he was a typical guy when it came to texting; they give one word answers and are blunt.

_'Really? U can't b doin nothin'_

Hopefully he would open up like he does when were together in person. That would be great.

_'Ur rite. I'm chillin watchin TV'_

_'C that's somthin'_

That's how our conversation went. But he warmed up eventually and opened up to me like he does when we are when he's with me after school.

**WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKAT**

We haven't known each other long, about two months now but I think that I really like him. Ever since we have started talking more than just after school I have really gotten to know him. I learned that he loves music and that when he grows up he wants to be a musician or a wrestler. And that even though he loves his family he doesn't always like them. His friends are important to him and he enjoys being around them, but he doesn't like being around people who annoy him.

That next Wednesday, his game was an away game and he wanted me to go. Honestly I would be the only student there from our school because it was so far away; but I didn't care. He tried to talk me out of it because it was raining and going to be quite cold; and he knew how I was in this weather. I didn't wear a coat, I wore a sweater shirt and that was my coat. But I told him that I wanted to go and support him.

_'If i get sick from goin i blame u'_

I told him this to be funny, because I was the only person going. But I would blame him if I got sick, only in a fun way though.

_'Wat?!'_

_'I blame u if i get sick :P'_

_'Well ok but only cause i want u 2 come'_

With that text I couldn't help but smile and giggle. That was the start (to what I thought was) to him liking him as more than a friend.

_'Good :)'_

"Gosh dang you!" I shouted, as I hit Nick's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked laughing at me.

"I got a cold because of you!"

"Me?"

"Him?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, because I went to your football game yesterday," I replied. Mandy covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter; Nick put on a puppy dog, pouting face and I couldn't help but 'forgive' him.

"I'm sorry... I'm glad you went though."

"Mhm, I'm sure you are."

"I am. So you going to the last home game? Its in two weeks..."

"Uh.... I don't know. Maybe."

"What!" Mandy stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean you don't know? You have to go to the last frosh home game!" I laughed at her sudden outburst, as well as how others were now looking at us.

"I'm just saying that I'm not sure if I'll be able to go, I might have something to do."

"What is wrong with you..." She mumbled under her breath. Nick started to laugh a little and then looked at his friends who were calling his name.

"Dude let's go! Tell your girlfriend to meet you after practice!" David shouted, laughing along with the others. Sending me a wink, knowing that I would later have to kill him for his comment.

"Ha Ha guys. Well I guess I gotta go... I'll talk to you later?" He asked. I nodded and he ran off after his friends, hitting them once he caught up to them.

"You guys would make a cute couple," I heard someone say. I turned and saw my friend Annie.

"What?"

"I can tell you like him, Mile; I'm just saying that you would be cute together."

"Thanks? I think."

"Your welcome!" She exclaimed and jumped from her place on the picnic table walking towards her mom's car.

I sighed heavily, running my hand through my hair. I was starting to fall for that boy, and I had only known him a little while.

**With Nick: **

"So dude... You like Miley?" David asked when went to get a drink of water. I thought about it, and I kind of did; but we had just met two months ago I was still getting to know her. "Huh?"

"Well kinda...but I mean we just met man... I don't want to rush things."

"What bout that cheerleader... What's her name? Um..." Jake started. I rolled my eyes at him. Cheerleaders weren't my type of girl, most can be byotches.

"Isn't it like Mikayla?" David asked.

"Yes and I'm not sure I'm interested in her," I replied between my teeth.

"Why dude she's H-O-T-T hott!" David and Jake exclaimed. Zac, Dylan, Chad, and Jason gave them dirty looks.

"She's not that hott," Sean said.

"Whatever, would you rather have a cheerleader or a nobody?" David asked putting his hand on Nick's shoulder. He thought about it and looked at his other friends who were giving him disapproving looks.

"A cheerleader... I guess?"

"Good man," Jake smiled.

"Let's go guys!" The coach yelled as he saw them all standing around.

"I can't believe you," Zac said and the others shook their heads walking away.

**hEY! so I think you guys deserve this chapter! Thanks for the reviewz! :)  
SO do you think Nick will really date Mikayla???? we'll see soon! 3 **

**5 reviews for next chapter??? please it be great~ i love to know what u guys think~**

**Peace~Love~Niley**

**Ashley **


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey Mandy!" I exclaimed walking into school. She looked down but accepted my hug. "What's wrong girl?"

"Nothing... just tired," she replied pulling her books from her locker.

"No there is def something wrong."

"I'm fine. I swear..." She sighed and looked down the hall towards Nick shaking her head. I looked at him, and he looked a little off but I shrugged it off.

I walked to my locker and got my books for my first two morning classes. Then I heard someone come up behind me. I turned and saw my friend Tiff. "Hey Tiff, what's up?" I asked closing my locker.

"Oh nothing..." She seemed a little down too. Why was every one down today?

"You okay?"

"What? Oh yeah. I was just coming to see if you knew who the new couple was?"

"Uh...no. Honestly I could care less."

"Okay. Whatever, I'll see you around?"

"Yes, I'll see you in 3rd period! Remember?" I asked with a smile.

"Duh," she laughed. She hugged me and smiled before walking away. I sighed and picked up my backpack walking into homeroom.

"Good morning Miss Stewart," Mrs. R said when I walked in. I smiled and put my backpack down by my desk before getting a piece of gum out of it. I walked out into the hall and saw Nick talking to Zac, Dylan, Chad, and Jason; they seemed to be arguing about something. At first I thought best not to go over there, but I did anyway.

"Hey guys!" I smiled and looked at them all.

"Hey Miles," Dylan said and picked me up into a bear hug. I giggled and caught my breath when he set me down. Then I saw that Sean and Wilson were sending Nick death glares, making me curious.

"What's wrong? It looked like you guys were arguing."

"Nick I think you should tell her..." Zac said.

"Tell me what?"

"Shut up Zac." He said through his clenched teeth. I looked at Nick and he turned his head from me.

"Um.... I think I'm going to go. I'll see you guys later. Before the practice?"

"Yeah, we'll see you in the courtyard," Chad said. I nodded and turned on my heels, walking away I could feel their eyes on me. Though I didn't turn around because I had already reached Mandy, Tiff, Demi, and Taylor.

"Hey guys, do you know what's up with them?" I asked pointing towards the guys.

"Uh no? What do you mean?" Demi asked.

"They all seemed really mad at Nick for some reason...and I don't get why."

"I'm not sure hun, I'm sorry," Tiff added.

"Hey why don't we go to homeroom? The bell is about to ring," Taylor said putting her arm around my shoulder. I nodded and smiled at the others before walking with Taylor to homeroom.

"Tay, Nick was really mad at them because Zac said something about him telling me something. Do you know what it is?"

"Nope," she said after thinking for a minute. "I can't seem to think as to what it would be."

"Mk. Thanks Tay." She smiled at me in response. I sighed and looked at the TV screen playing the school news.

It was second period and everything seemed to be find now. Until I started talking to Sydney. "So did you hear? Mikayla got a new boyfriend."

"Oh really? Who is it?" I had a feeling in my gut telling me that I already knew who it was.

"I don't know his name but he went to school at Mount St. Joes." I almost died, barely anyone came from there: Nick, Mandy, Dylan, some others.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, isn't it awesome!" I weakly smiled, turning from her to look out the window.

During sixth period it confirmed my fear that Mikayla was dating Nick. People were talking how he got a new girlfriend, and then they went to ask her considering she was in the class. I didn't even try to listen. Some of the people who were talking to her would look at me as I talked with my friends. They knew exactly what was going on with me, I liked him.

"Hey Miles," Mandy said at the end of the day. I turned from my locker, biting my lip and keeping my eyes closed. "So uh... You wanna skip hang out after and just walk home?"

"Nah I'll be fine."

"Sure?"

"Mhm..." She put her arm around me and we walked to the courtyard where we sat at our usual spot. Then I saw Nick and the other guys except the ones he was with earlier, they came out in a group of their own.

"Hey Miles, you okay?" Zac asked when they walked over to us. I didn't respond I kept my eyes on Nick who was slowly walking over to Mikayla. I sighed and looked away towards my friends.

"Mand, can we just walk home?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go girl. See you guys tomorrow."

**WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKAT**

2 WEEKS LATER:

It's been about two weeks since Mikayla and Nick started dating. I haven't talked to him since they have and its really different. I stayed in my room and cried that night, and I came to the conclusion that night also that I had fallen for him in a two month period. But I had to push it aside because this is what he wanted to be happy.

I sighed thinking about it all, and then looked at the food on the plate in front of me. I pushed it away from me and tried to listen to the conversation that was going on around me; I failed miserably. I picked up the plate and threw it into the trash can, walking out of the cafeteria. The eyes of all my friends were on me.

I walked to my locker and slid down it, tears threatening to fall. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face between them. The more I tried not to think of what was going on, the more I did and a I started crying. I could hear the sound of faint footsteps coming down the hallway, and I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I lifted my head and wiped my eyes trying to not smear my make-up.

"Miley?" I looked up and Mikayla. I sighed and leaned my head against the locker. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"What do you care? You hate me."

"What? No I don't."

"Well you sure act like it." She took a deep breath and sat beside me.

"Well I don't and I'm sorry about the whole Nick thing, we don't even like each other. His 'friends' made him go out with me." I looked at her in shock, why was she telling me all this? "I know we haven't been the best of friends, but who says we have to be enemies?" I shrugged and she smiled. "Friends?"

"Acquaintances."

"That'll work."

"So wait...you and Nick aren't together anymore?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No we aren't. We broke up, and agreed to be friends."

**With Nick**

"What's up with Miley?" I asked Mandy when I saw her get up and leave the cafeteria.

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's my best friend and I haven't talked to her in forever."

"Why don't you go back to your girlfriend?" I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere here. So I left the cafeteria after Miley, I had to tell her that Mikayla and I weren't together anymore and that I was sorry for treating her badly.

I walked through the halls and toward Miley's locker when I heard two people talking. I slowed my pace so that they wouldn't know I was coming.

"So wait...you and Nick aren't together anymore?" I heard Miley ask, Mikayla had to tell her.

"No we aren't. We broke up, and agreed to be friends."

I sighed and turned the corner to see them sitting on the floor in front of Miley's locker. "Nick?" They asked together; Miley's eyes full of hurt and anger and Mikayla's full of joy along with disgust.

"What are you doing here?" Mikayla asked, sharply.

"I came to talk to Miley," I replied, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Whatever... I'll see you later Miles."

Miley slightly smiled towards her and watched as she walked away. "So... You heard that we broke up?" She nodded. "Miley I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a jerk to you. It just happened because a lot of the guys on the football team were pushing me into the relationship with Mikayla. And they only did because she's a cheerleader..."

"And so you think you have to listen to your so called friends. Don't you know you have a choice and that you can say no? We used to be best friends but now I'm not so sure what we are. I have spoken to you in a week." She was angry and she had every right to be. I had ignored her the entire time that I had been with Mikayla.

"I know Miles, and I'm sorry. I just wanted them to stop pressuring me and that was the only way to stop them."

"No the way to stop them is to tell them that you don't like her that way."

"And who do I tell them I like that way Miley Ray?" By now I was standing up, hovering over her while she sat against the cold lockers.

"You don't have to like anyone Nicholas. You just don't have to follow what they say." She was right and I knew it, but I didn't want to fight about it. I came to try and make amends with my best friend.

"You're right, and I'm sorry. Can we just forget it happened?" I sat back down beside her and looked at her as she thought about it.

"I guess..." I smiled and put my arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "...but only because your my best friend." I smiled and shook my head at her, just thankful that I had her back as my best friend.

**Awww.... Poor Miles, First he goes out with Mikayla and then she finds out that they broke up, well at least she has he chance back!  
Looks like Nick still cares about her, he went after he when she left the cafeteria! :) then there's Niley fluff! Let's see what happens!!  
R&R! :) i love hearing from you guys!**

**love,**

**ashley **


	5. Chapter 4

**With Nick:**

"So you and Mikayla broke up, huh?" Jake asked. I sighed and put my water bottle down.

"Yeah we did, a week a go. Are you hound me and tell me that I have to get back together with her? Because I'm not." Everybody in the locker room got quite and turned toward us.

"You're making a huge mistake."

"Why just because I'm not interested in her? I'm not making a mistake you are by trying to tell me who I need to date."

"Well she's hott and a cheerleader. Football players date cheerleaders, not other chicks!"

"Oh really? Because I don't see you saying anything to Bob and he's dating Katie." He didn't respond, he stood there trying to think of a response. "Whatever man." I grabbed my water bottle and walked out gathering my thoughts before the game. I stopped few feet from the door to the locker room, making sure I had quick access back in. I sighed and thought about what Mikayla had said before I walked away.

_"Look Nick, I think that we both are thinking that same thing..." She started._

_"That we need to break up?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry. I think it's better if we both just be friends." She nodded and smiled weakly. _

_"I mean I know that you like Miley; its obvious so now you'll be able to have her." I sighed and hugged her before turning to walk away. _

Was she right? Was it as obvious as Mikayla said? I sighed and ran a hand through my head of curls. Miley was smart, funny, crazy enough to be fun, outgoing, caring, and pretty; no Miley was **beautiful.** Yeah, I think I liked Miley; I liked her more than as a friend.

**With Miley:**

"So Miles I bet you're happy?" Taylor asked. I looked at her confused as to what she was talking about. We were all walking down to the football field for the last home freshmen game. "I bet you're happy that Nick and Mikayla broke up." I shrugged and sat down on the wooden bleachers reserved for students.

"Miley it's obvious you like him, why won't you just admit it?" Tiff asked.

"Guys stop hounding her about him! She might like or she might not, right now its none of our concern," Mandy interjected. With that they all stopped talking about it and watched as the teams were stretching to get ready for the game. I could feel someone nudge me and I turned to see Mandy with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you," I said. She nodded and hugged me.

"Let's go Pirates!" The cheerleaders exclaimed at the end of the cheer. I watched as the quarterback, Zeke, scored a touchdown. We all cheered and watched as the guys on the field gloated. Then I turned to my side and saw two of my friends, Andy and Mark, chug two 2-liters of pop.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"Well this is better than that stuff they sell up at the concessions," Mark replied taking another drink. I rolled my eyes and went back to the game.

"Hey! What's up Miles?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned to see Carmen.

"Not much, what about you girly?"

"Nothing, watching you know who..." I rolled my eyes and nudged her with my shoulder. "What I can't help it." I laughed slightly at her, knowing she really like two of the guys on the field.

"But which one are you watching today?"

"Um... Paul..."

"Really? Paul?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing." We started laughing a little and Mandy asked what was so funny. "Just Carmen and her crush."

"You mean on Paul?"

"What! No!" She said a little to quickly. We eyed her and she rolled her eyes. "Is it that obvious?"

"To us yes. But oh well, you know we won't tell."

"Yeah and I won't tell that you like Nick." My mouth hung open as she walked away.

"I told you that it was obvious," Tiff added, when Carmen was gone. "Don't worry why do you think he broke up with the slut? He likes you."

"She's not a slut. She just isn't liked by many people," I said. They looked at me in shock.

"What?" Tay asked.

"You guys know as well as I do that she isn't a slut. I mean she hasn't slept with one guy and just because she's a cheerleader doesn't mean she's a slut; Demi's a cheerleader and she's not a slut."

"Um... okay?" They all said, except Mandy. She was the only one who seemed to agree with me about the whole thing.

"So are you and Mikayla like best friends now?" Tiff asked.

"No I never said that. I just talked to her about the whole thing and we aren't enemies. The reasons we hated each other were stupid. We aren't friends but we aren't enemies either. We're acquaintances."

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and went back to the game. There was one minute left in the game and Austin had twisted his ankle. The replacement quarterback, Jack, was then put in. Just before the clock hit 0:00 Jack scored a touchdown and we won! The student section jumped up and cheered for the team, as they cheered on the field.

"When will your mom be here?" I asked Mandy once everything had calmed down.

"Soon, why don't we go walk with the guys back towards school."

"Sure?" We started to walk down the dirt path towards school, and I could hear the guys behind us. "Good job today Patrick," I smiled at him.

"Thank you," he replied. Mandy nudged me and I rolled my eyes.

"Good job to you to Nick." With that all of his teammates 'ooooo-ed' making him and I both blush.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, but I have to go get my water. Will you wait?"

"Sure..." I stood there but started to walk towards Mandy and the other guys very slowly. Then I heard him run up behind me.

"Thanks for waiting."

"I walked slow."

"Mhm..." He mummered taking a drink of water. "Sure you did."

"You know I did because you wouldn't have been able to catch me if I hadn't."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Then how is it that I play football? And I'm pretty fast out on the field." I shrugged and giggled.

By now we were closer to school and Mandy was waiting for me by the new gym. She tapped her foot impatiently and pretended to check a watch on her wrist. "I think I should go before my mom gets too mad," I giggled.

"Yeah that's a good idea."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good game."

"Thank you, I'll text you later." I smiled and ran towards Mandy.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm growing old here!" She exclaimed.

"Oh okay," I sighed getting into her mom's car.

**WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKAT**

"Guess who," someone said covering my eyes. I sighed and acted as though it were a tough challenge.

"Um... Mandy?"

"No..."

"Demi..."

"No. Its your best friend."

"Then why did you say it wasn't Mandy? Duh, she is my best friend." I laughed a little because I knew he would get me for me it later.

"Wow gee thanks. They don't sound like guys... How in the world did you miss that?"

"Because I wasn't trying and its really obvious." He rolled his eyes in response and walked away toward his locker.

"You really like him, don't you?" I turned and saw Mandy beside me.

"What? No."

"Miles... Don't try fool yourself or me, I know you do." I sighed and put my head on her shoulder.

"Is it obvious?"

"No, I know because I'm your best friend and I just know you." I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Thanks Mand, please don't tell anyone."

"I won't." I smiled before grabbing my bag so we could go to lunch.

**Soo.... what do you think is gonna happen??? We know that they like each other! :) But will they admit it to one another??? **

**HopefullY!!! lol Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! :) **

**Please review, I love hearing from you guys, Can i get 6 reviews for the next chapter???**

**Love,**

**Ashley! 3**


	6. Chapter 5

It has been about a two months Nick and Mikayla broke up, and everyone has been telling me that I just need to ask him out. But, this is just me, it's always better when the guy asks the girl out; not the other way around. But just today I was at Tiff's locker and my friend Michelle, who is always messing around with Nick, was yelling my name while passing me in the hall. She was right in front of him and in the sea of people leaving school for the day, but as she was trying to get over to me Nick pushed her forward stopping her from talking to me. "Meet me in the courtyard!" She exclaimed. I laughed a little and looked at Tiff.

"What do you think that was about?"

"Maybe he told her something and he doesn't want her to tell..." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't mean?"

"That's exactly what I mean. Face it, he likes you. He goes gaga whenever you're around and he's always smiling at you. He's always checking you out and staring at you... The list goes on. He likes you." I rolled my eyes and said bye to everyone before walking down the now less crowded hallway. Then I met up with Mandy before walking up the stairs.

"So I heard Mic," she laughed.

"Yeah... That was kinda funny."

"Come on let's go to the courtyard!" She ran out the doors and towards Michelle who was sitting on one of the picnic tables. "Michelle!"

"Miles! Mandy!" She exclaimed. "I have awesome news for you Miss Miley."

"About Nick I'm guessing?"

"Yes... He's going to ask you out tomorrow. But don't tell I told. He'll kill me."

"Already knows you're going to tell. Don't worry you'll be fine."

"You guys are cute together." I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

"Thanks Mic!" She smiled and Mandy and I walked back into the school. We were staying today with our friends and going up to McDonalds.

When we got to McD's, I went to the register and bought two large fries and a large drink. Mandy, Demi, Dylan, Sarah, Zac, Chad, and Carmen were there with me so we split the fries; but the pop was for me.

"Sooo... Miles...." Zac and Dylan started. I looked up from the table and to them.

"Are you going to say yes?" I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully. Of course they were going to know, Zac was Nick's best friend.

"Well first he has to ask."

"Well since you know he's going to are you going to say yes?" Chad asked.

"I'll answer that when he asks." In the process of their questions the girls were laughing because they were starting to get frustrated. They wanted to get an answer so they could take it back to him, but I wouldn't give them one.

"He's supposedly asking me today..." I replied to Amy, who had said something about how I needed to just ask Nick out because he wasn't going to do it.

"When!"

"After school..."

"Omg! Finally!" I laughed at her outburst and then came the embarrassment of my day. Tanner, the boy who sat in front of my in that class, shouted for the entire class to hear,

"You're dating Nick Grey!" My, Amy's, and Sarah's mouth hung open. I put my head down on my desk and I could feel my cheeks burning. Everyone's eyes were on me, including Mrs. Janke the teacher.

"No... I'm not..." I hissed. Everyone was listening for my response.

"But he's supposed to ask her today after school!" Sarah added quickly. Mrs. J rolled her eyes and laughed a little before getting back to the lesson.

"Thanks Sarah." She smiled in response and turned towards the board in the front of the room.

"Miley!" I heard someone exclaim. It was the end of the day and I was kind of nervous; I mean Nick would be my first boyfriend. "What are you doing down here? Get upstairs!" It was Michelle, and the school day had just ended so the hallway was still crowded but I was lucky that my locker was close to the beginning of the hall.

"I'm going, I'm going. I needed to get my books," I laughed at her enthusiasm. She and Nick got into petty fights on a daily basis because she thought he was a jerk. So her enthusiasm surprised me.

"Well hurry! You want him to ask."

"Mic, I'm kinda nervous..." I sighed. She rolled her eyes and put her arm around my shoulder as we walked up the stairs.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." I kept those words in my head and a smile on my face as I waited for the moment to come.

Time passed, and still he hadn't asked. We all decided to go up to McD's and hang. He walked behind me with his friends, and I started to drag behind my friends so that I could join him. But by the time I got into their conversation, we were at McD's.

I bought a small fry for me and a pop, while everyone else bought there own food. It was really pathetic, the people who worked here were starting to be able to recognize us we came here so much. He sat at the table next to me because Mandy and Carmen sat in the booth with me. The entire time everyone was making gestures at us, and trying to get him to just ask. Then Amy, Mikayla, and Sydney came in; Amy exclaimed my name and ran toward me slipping onto the floor. Her shoes were wet because of the rainy day outside. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started laughing. "Are you okay?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. So has he asked?" She whispered the last part.

"No not yet..."

"WHAT!" I laughed a little and she looked at Nick. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well he needs to!"

"Tell me 'bout it." She hugged me and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Let me know okay?"

I nodded and she went to order her food. I sat back down and almost slipped, but caught myself on the tables on both sides of me.

"Nice job there Miles," Carmen laughed.

"Thanks for the help," I spat and sat down. She laughed and looked at Nick.

"So you guys ready to go back?" Mandy asked.

"Sure..." We all agreed.

On the way back I was talking with Kate and I asked her why he hadn't asked yet. Then Kate, being Kate had to go and ask him. "He says it because he hasn't had a chance to be with you alone."

"I've given him a lot of chances, and if he just asked..."

"I know. He's just nervous." I nodded and we walked across the street to school. I opened the door to the building and waited for everyone. We all walked to the second lobby and I started talking with Kate, Carmen, and Mandy.. I took off my sweater and unintentionally took off my school shirt, leaving my undershirt which was a white tee-shirt.

"Girl you're a stick!" Carmen exclaimed. "And someone was watching you the entire time you did that!" I turned to the side and saw Nick staring at me. Once he saw me he turned to his friends.

"Hey guys I have to go, will you walk me out to the car? I don't want to walk out alone." Kate sighed and had pleading eyes.

"C'mon guys," Mandy replied making Kate smile. We walked out the front door, including the guys.

When we started to walk back in Nick and I both straggled behind. "So I'm guessing you've heard?" He asked. I nodded and he licked his lip before he bit it. "Well that makes it awkward." By that time we were walking back into the school and Carmen was waiting there.

"Did he ask yet!" She exclaimed, making me sigh.

"And that's not helping..."

"Oh... My bad." I tried to hide my laugh but it was hard.

"Let's go to the courtyard..."

"Ok..." We walked out the doors, and everyone was watching us as we stood out there. "Did you hear what Tanner did?"

"No... I'm kind of afraid to know."

"Well... During class I was talking to Amy and she asked me something about you... And um... Tanner goes, 'You're dating Nick Grey!'"

"Are you kidding?"

"No I'm not."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's all good."

"Sure... So um... Michelle don't you didn't she?"

"Yes... Others too."

"Well... This is kind of awkward... But um... Will you?" A smile appeared on my face and he hugged me.

"Yes."

"Its kind of cold shouldn't we go in?" I nodded and he wrapped his arm around me before we walked in.

"So...." My friends said when we walked in. In my response I smiled.

**So Nick and Miley are together! :) It's kinda awkward how he does it but, i mean how does a guy ask a girl out all guys are kinda nervous lol :D But i hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! 3 i really wanna know what you guys thought. I'm starting on the next chapter but im hoping for some reviews b4 i post it! :) love you guys! Peace~Love~Niley**

**Ashley **


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning I walked into school and everyone's eyes were on me; I could feel my cheeks turning red as I approached my locker. "So... Did anything happen yesterday that you didn't tell me about?" I could hear someone behind me say. I turned and saw Mic. I smiled and bit my lip before she smiled and hugged me. "So how'd he ask?"

"Well, he was really nervous... But we were in the courtyard and we were just like talking and he just kinda said it," I replied turning back to my locker.

"Awe, you guys are so cute and shy. I love it! Well I have to go down to my locker and I have to give your boytoy a little grief..."

"You do that."

I closed my locker and put my backpack in homeroom. As I walked down the hall I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and some people would send me a smile while other would just talk about me. "Miley!" Mandy exclaimed. "So... Have you seen him this morning?" I shook my head and she pointed down the hallway where he was at his locker. "Go," she hissed in my ear.

I walked even farther down the hallway until I reached his locker.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked rubbing his eyes. I shrugged and leaned against the lockers.

"Are you staying after today?"

"Yeah, but what 'bout you?"

"Well of course, I'm not taking the bus with that god awful woman." He laughed and closed his locker before looking at me. I picked up his backpack and put it on my shoulder, while he watched me walk into his homeroom. Once I walked back out I didn't see him so I walked over to the group of guys that I knew.

"Well, well, well look who it is..." Jake said looking me up and down. "Nick's new girl."

I rolled my eyes and looked towards the direction of Mandy and Tay, who were walking towards us. But before I knew it I felt someone snake their arms around my waist from behind me and put their head on my shoulder. I already knew who it was without them saying anything.

"Awe, isn't that cute..." Dylan said.

"Shut up," Nick hissed and took his arms from my waist. "I have to go to homeroom I'll see you later, 'k?"

"Yeah, I'll be here for a bit after school, so we're good." He nodded before walking into homeroom.

**WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKAT**

**1 WEEK LATER:**

"I can't believe its already Thanksgiving break..." I sighed walking down the hallway, our hands intertwined.

"I know, and it sucks because my parents don't know about us," he stated. I rolled my eyes and stopped as he opened the door to the glass hallway. "I want to tell them about you, but if I do I know they'll say I have to break up with you."

"Yes I know. You've told me before."

"Maybe we can plan something and have other people there so we can do something, I don't think I can do a week without seeing you." I could feel my cheeks starting to burn and we sat in the middle of the hallway.

"Of course we will; I mean you know Dylan, Chad, and Zac will want to go."

"Hey you two love-birds!" Someone exclaimed making me look towards the other end of the hallway. It was Tiff and Mandy. "What are you doing in this hallway, by yourselves?"

"Talking Tiffany, what do you think?" Nick hissed. He didn't like her that much; come to think of it he wasn't too good of friends with many of my friends, only a handful.

"Making out, maybe?" I rolled my eyes along with Nick. "What do you guys not want to make out?"

"Can we get off this subject? It's kind of awkward," I interrupted.

"With pleasure," Nick said. He grabbed his phone and turned on a song that I had heard many times and I knew, but I didn't remember the name of it. I loved it and it kind of reminded me of us. Tiff and Mandy sat against the wall across from us.

I had my head resting on his shoulder and he had his ontop of mine. Our feet tangled along with our hands. "They are so cute," I could hear Mandy slightly whisper. I smiled more and looked at them, as they smiled widely at me.

When the song ended his phone beeped signaling he had a new text. As he read it, he sighed and closed his phone. "Miles, I have to go; my mom is here." I could feel the tears building in my eyes. It was going to be a about a week and a half before we saw each other again. We stood up and he hugged me, and he tightened his grip before he let go. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah," I said, my voice craking towards the end. I was holding the tears in, and not letting them fall. When he was gone, one fell down my cheek and my friends hugged me.

"Hun, don't worry. It'll be okay," Mandy assured.

"I know." That's when the door opened and I looked up to see him walk in. I gave him a puzzled look, as he hugged me stated,

"I can't leave yet. I need another hug; I'm not gonna see you forever." I stood up and received the hug and took in his scent that I loved. "Alright, well I do have to go now; Joe is starting to call." I nodded and he squeezed me before walking out.

**Hey guys! Sorry i have updated for a while lol :) Thanks for all the reviews and the fav author&storys :) check out my other story Talk is Cheap :) **

**I hope you like this chapter! R&R i love hearing from you, try for 5 for the nxt chapter!**

**Love,**

**Ashley **


	8. Chapter 7

The last few days have been torture...pure torture. Thanksgiving wasn't so bad, because I could hang with my cousins; otherwise this break sucks. I'm just glad I'm in a car going to school, I get to see my friends and most importantly Nick. We have been talking- texting and over the actual phone- but its just not the same.

As soon as I reached the school I jumped from the car and walked into the school. I walked into the hallway and saw some of my friends on my way to my locker. I would stop and talk for a minute and give them hug, but I got to my locker fast. I sighed shuting it and put my backpack on my seat in my homeroom.

"Miley!" Mandy exclaimed hugging her.

"Mandy!"

"I missed you! Days without my best friend are so boring!"

"Tell me 'bout it." I looked down the hallway toward his locker but he wasn't there yet.

"You came a little early today girly, plus you know that his dad is slow. He'll be here, and he'll be looking for you chill." I looked at her and she smiled.

"Oh shut up, I know. I'm not worried."

"Uh huh, ok."

We walked into her homeroom so that she could put her backpack down. Once we walked out, he was at his locker. She pushed me a little down the hall I continued toward him. When I reached him, I leaned against the lockers and waited for him to finish. But he stopped and looked at me, at first there was grim look on his face and it grew into a smile.

"Hey," he said. I smiled and hugged him, taking in his scent. "How was your break?"

"Boring..."

"Same; though I did beat the crap out of Joe last night and he cried," he stated proudly. I rolled my eyes and he went back to getting his books.

"Are you staying after?"

"Yeah... But I have lifting at three." I nodded as he closed his locker. "I'll try and get out early."

"No, you have to do it right; and you have to do what the coach says. Its fine."

"Will you guys be at McDonalds today?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, depends on how we all feel."

**Nick:**

I was sitting in class and couldn't get Miley out of my head. We didn't have any classes together and I hadn't seen her at all since this morning. It was pissing me off. Sometimes I would see her in the stairwell when she was leaving her second period and I was leaving Spanish but not today. Though I was thanking God health was almost over because I always saw her in this hallway while she was walking to her next class.

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Finally the bell rang and I jumped from my seat throwing my books into my backpack. I walked down the hallway with Jake, and I could hear her yelling her friends name. They did it everyday; "Miley!"

"Kelly!"

"Miley!" Then I could hear her laugh before she came into view. She smiled at me and turned from her friend to walk with me. "Where are you going?"

"I'll catch up!" She said, and turned toward us. "So how's your first day back been?"

"Terrible."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not with you." She smiled and ran back down the hallway.

"Awe, wasn't that just sweet," Jake commented, smirking.

"Oh shut up."

"I'm serious, it was quite adorable." I looked at him strangely and looked at him, but he had sign of kidding around in his face. So I let it go and went to my next class, glad I would see Miles again after this.

**Sorry for the late update! lol i hope you like it! :) spring break fever kinda caught up with me, so its kinda short... im sorry! :( but ill work on the next chapter ASAP! review please! at least 7 for the next chapter please!!! love to hear from you guys! **

**love,**

**Ashley **


	9. Chapter 8

_These kind of things don't last forever. Sooner or later, you're going to end up with a broken heart. _

Those words echoed through my head, I sat in my desk thanking God it was in the back and in the corner. I couldn't help but think of anything else but two sentences. They broke me into when I heard them, but I tried to ignore them. It was hard though. Whenever I would see Nick, they would replay in my head. It was like a broken record.

Of course I knew most things like this never lasted, but he was different. He was working gradually on telling his parents, who in my opinion already knew, and he wasn't like the other guys at school. I sighed trying to concentrate on the lesson that the teacher had on the board. But it was difficult.

**WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKAT**

By the end of the day, everyone was concerned about me because I was barely talking; but I was afraid if I did talk that something might slip out that I would regret later. I went to my locker, grabbing my biology book and math book, while putting my english away. I felt someone snake their arms around my waist and nuzzle the head against the crook of my neck. I

"Hello Miss Miley," he breathed on my neck. I couldn't help but smile, I closed my locker and turned to face him. "What are you thinking about? You seemed distant today..."

"Just thinking..."

"You must be in deep thought then," he smiled. I hit his chest before he pulled me closer. I was glad that there was barely anyone in the hallway, I wouldn't have to deal with drama. He kissed my forehead before intertwining our fingers and pulling me toward the staircase.

We were walking back from McDonalds when I spotted a figure sitting on the wall of the front of our school. As we approached them I saw it was Mikayla, she had her head down like she was studying a textbook. "I'll be inside in a second, 'k?" Everyone nodded before walking in. I sat on the wall next to her and crossed my legs. "Hey Mik, you okay?" She didn't respond, but I could swear I heard her sniffle. "You wanna tell me about it?" She looked up and her eyes were puffy. "Oh hunny, what happened?"

"Me and Jake got into a fight, and he ended things," she sniffled.

"Mic, I'm so sorry," I replied and hugged her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and soon her breathing returned to normal. "He's a douche, and you deserve way better."

"Thank you Miley; and you're right I do deserve better." I smiled at her and she got up grabbing the book she had been pretending to study. "I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled. I jumped from the wall and walked inside, only to not see any of my friends anywhere. I sighed and started to walk the halls, I knew where they go after school; I just hoped they didn't decide to change it up.

They weren't anywhere, though I had one more place to check: the courtyard. As I walked out I saw them sitting at the pinic table talking. When I reached they all became silent. "What?" I asked sitting ontop of the table. Nick wrapped his arms around my torso pulling me closer. "Is something wrong?" I asked, but they just continued their conversations. I sighed and looked at Nick who was starring into space.

**Nick:**

I could feel someone's gaze on me as I continued to stare into the air and think about everything. I looked up and saw my beautiful, wonderful girlfriend, Miley Stewart. I was happy that we were finally together, the only trouble was telling my parents who were tough about relationships. I was afraid that something might happen and they would tell me that I couldn't see her anymore.

She smiled at me, and I grabbed her hand. "Let's go for a walk?" I said, more like a statement. She nodded and stood on the picnic table, before jumping off. I laughed at her antics.

We walked into the school, roaming around in the empty halls. Every once in a while passing someone. We were silent, but it was a comfortable silence. We knew, as far as I knew, everything there was to share about one another. Our hands intertwined and then we stopped. She wouldn't look at me and I knew something was up. "Miles?"

"Yes..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not," she tried to smile at me. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Miley Ray, what's wrong?"

"Its just... I've heard so many rumors from people. And they all seem so real. Nick, I can't help but let them get to me. And then break is coming up and we won't be able to hang out because you haven't told your parents yet. I'm just worried that something will happen, and..." I stopped her mid-sentence with a lip lock. At first she was in shock, but kissed back.

"Miley, I love you. And nothing is going to happen. I promise. I'm to the point where I'm about to tell my parents and just tell them to deal with it. And you know why?" She shook her head, making me laugh. "Because you're my favorite girl in the whole world, and I want them to see why I love you. I want them to get to know you." I wrapped my arms around her tighter and took in her scent, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**thank you guys so much! :) i love you so much . lets hope nick keeps his promise and tells his parents! lol soon comes the sadness :( like 2 chapters maybe 3. but i hope you like it! review please! at least 5 for next chapter!**

**love,**

**ashley **


	10. Chapter 9

**Nick: **

I sat on the couch in my basement, watching TV. I sighed, thinking about how I would be bored all day. My mom was gone, my younger brother was gone, but my older brothers were home. My dad decided that he wanted to stay home and have a dad-sons day, which didn't seem too fun to us. But on top of it, my girlfriend wouldn't be able to text me until later, because she was at her friend's house and they were running around all day.

"Why..." I sighed. I flipped through the channels and came across her favorite movie, The Last Song. I never understood why she loved it, but she did. I turned it on, hoping to somehow pass the time before I had to go with my dad. The main character reminded me of Miley in so many ways. Though Miles was sweet, she had her flip side like the main character, Ronnie.

"Nick!" I heard my brothers yell. They raced into the room, and looked at the TV. "What are you watching?" Joe asked.

"A chick flick, looks like," Kevin answered.

"What do you guys want?" I snapped, turning off the TV.

"Dad wants us now," they sighed.

"Great," I sighed and we all trudged upstairs to our dooms.

**WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKAT**

**Miley: **

"So, do you have a picture of him?" Kat asked. I picked through the rack of clothes looking at different ones, before looking up at her.

"Yes, I do; would you like to see it?"

"Duh!" She and Kara exclaimed. They were twins and also my friends from my elementary school. Tay, me, Kat and Kara were best friends. I laughed grabbing my blackberry and opening the picture of Nick and me. "Awe, you two are so cute."

"Thank you," I smiled, sliding my phone back in my pocket. I continued going through the clothes, then I found the perfect dress for our Church day or spring pictures coming up. It was a white spaghetti strap, about knee length. I threw it over my arm, walking over towards the shoes.

"What are you looking for?" Kara asked.

"We are having spring pictures and also a Church day soon."

"Oh," Kat sighed sitting on the chair, applying Chap Stick to her lips.

"Yeah they make up dress up for Church," I sighed sitting next to her.

"That sucks, we don't have too. We love going to an all girls school." I rolled my eyes they always brought this up.

"Yes I know. But I couldn't survive without guys. In fact, I don't know what I would do if I hadn't met Nick; he's the best thing that happened to me in a long time."

They smiled at me as I paid for my dress. Then we walked outside and waited for their mom to come around to the curb.

"Well we're glad that you have someone," Kara smiled putting her arm around my shoulder.

"So when can we meet him?" Kat added. I shrugged, unsure of that.

"Whenever, he and you are together." I laughed at my statement; the truth of it was they probably wouldn't meet for a long time, considering they didn't go to our school.

**Nick:**

**2 HOURS LATER**

I lay on my bed, exhausted from the day that I had just spent with my brothers and dad. My dad decided that he wanted to play football and then build a doghouse for the dog. I groaned as I rolled over and stuffed my head in the pillow. I still hadn't talked to Miley, I was thinking that today was going to be a day that I didn't. She probably wouldn't be able to talk on the phone because she was at her friends' house. This made me sigh once again; I missed her, she was the only reason that I got up and went to school.

I looked at my phone and saw that it 8:45 P.M. I pulled myself up from my bed and went to take a shower. I left my phone in my room, just hoping that when I came back in I would have received a text from her. When I walked back in, my phone was gone. My eyes grew wide, and I knew who had my phone. I threw a pair of sweats on and a tee shirt. Running downstairs I saw Frankie in the kitchen with my mom. "Have you seen Joe and Kevin?" I asked.

"They should be downstairs, why?" my mom asked pulling cookies from the oven.

"No reason."

I bolted from the kitchen down the stairs and found them with my phone. But they threw it behind them. "I saw you! Give me my phone now!" I shouted.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Joe smirked.

"You went and took my phone from my room, now give it back!"

"Why, you don't want us to tell mom and dad about your relationship?" Kevin asked, looking at me from the side of his eye. My eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't," I hissed.

"Try us."

"Go screw yourselves."

"Mom!" Joe shouted.

"No! Joe!"

"What?" my mom asked, coming down the stairs. "Do you need something?" I looked at them pleadingly.

"I'll do anything," I whispered.

"Never mind," Kevin answered. She eyed all three of us before walking back up the stairs. "You have to do our laundry for the next week."

"What?"

"You said anything." I sighed, grabbing my phone from Joe's hands and going back to my room.

That night I didn't talk to Miley at all, but I wished I had. She would have laughed about what happened, she always did. Though I knew that on the inside, she was wishing I would just tell. But she always laughed it all off; it was her way of not letting things get to her. I was glad that the next day I would be able to see her again.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

I walked down the stairs ready for the movies. My mom was driving me there, and we were picking up Zac on the way. I sighed on the way, I was anxious. "What's wrong Nick?" she asked, looking at me.

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me. You can tell me anything." I thought about it, could I tell her? Should I tell her? Would she still let me go? I took a deep breath, but decided against it.

"Its nothing, I'm just excited to see my friends." She laughed; I knew that she knew there was more. The thing was she probably knew about Mile and me. Miley always says that she knows, that it's a motherly instinct; but I used to not believe her. Now, I'm starting to. My mom has seen her at my games, at the movies with my friends, and me and with me after school. If she didn't know something was up she must be stupid.

When we picked Zac up, he knew what was up with me. He just rolled his eyes and patted my back. Then I felt my phone vibrate, it was a text from him. _'Dude chill, its just Mile.'_ I laughed and hit him. But then I realized that I hadn't talked to Miley in two days. How did I know she was still going? She was the one who pulled all this together. I text her,

_'Your still goin rite?'_

I waited and soon Zac and I were talking, about the most random things. But then again, he was a random person. Not even five minutes later I felt my phone vibrate.

_'No, Imma leav ya hangin out 2 dry. DUH im goin.'_

I couldn't help but laugh at her text, and then I looked up and saw her dad's truck in front of the theatre. Zac and I jumped from my mom's car and I ran into the theatre. Usually I would wait for my mom to leave to hug her, but I didn't care today.

**Miley:**

I walked into the theatre, texting Tay who was coming today also. I closed my phone and looked up to see Nick and Zac. I ran over to Nick who wrapped his arms around me and he kissed me. Zac made a sickening sound, and I heard Taylor come up behind who was 'Awe-ing' at the sight.

"Miley!"

"Taylor!" I hugged her and we walked over to the ticket counter. "Can I get one ticket for When In Rome?"

"Miley Ray, what are you doing?" I heard Nick ask, wrapping one arm around my waist. "I'm paying for your ticket." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Make that two please."

**WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKAT**

"That was such a chick flick," Zac sighed, coming out of the movie.

"Well, I liked it, what about you Tay?" I asked.

"I did too, I thought it was really romantic!"

"What is it, with girls and sappy movies?" he asked. We rolled our eyes and I leaned my head onto Nick's shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and linked our hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" He asked. I nodded and he kissed again, before we left. "I love you."

"I love you too." Then he and Zac started walking out the door. Taylor and I soon followed, but they weren't very far from the door. Little did I know that his mom was parked RIGHT behind mine.

**hey guys! OMG! did u see the new Living the Dream?? Nick was crying/about to cry when talking about Before the Storm/Miley! omg it made me so sad... i wish Miley would go back to nick... :/ but i hope you like this chapter! :) review please! love ya! 5 for next chapter! :) **

**peace~love~niley**

**ashley**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: so i got questions like why does Nick's parents hate miley? well, its revealed later in the story..so i dont wanna tell yet. but i kinda tell in this chapter, so i hope this helps :) hope you like it! oh!!! and im soo sorry but i totally forgot to tell you that they already went on their christmas break and, the movies was the weekend before they go back to school, and miley had gone out of town for the holidays. haha sorry :/ R&R**

Walking into school I knew that something was wrong, Nick's mom saw me last night at the theatre and knowing him he didn't tell her that I was going to be there. I walked into freshmen hall and looked down the deserted hallway, there was only a few people here. I opened my locker, grabbing my books and closed it. By that time Mandy was at my locker waiting for me to finish.

"So how was the movie?"

"Good, except Nick's mom parked behind mine... AGAIN!"

"Again? Geez, its like she knows..." She walked into my homeroom to drop my backpack off and we walked to her locker.

"Tell me about it."

I saw Nick walk by, usually he would glance at me, but today he just walked by down the hall to his locker. "Is it just me, or did he totally ignore you?" Mandy asked, looking from his retreating figure to me. I sighed and slid down the lockers, sitting on the floor.

"Yes, he did. He looks like he doesn't feel good. I'll go talk to him in a few." She looked down at me and shook her head before closing her locker. I put my hand up so that she could help me stand up.

"Go now."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand at her as I walked down the hallway. I put my hand into the pocket of the hoodie I was currently wearing. At first I didn't realize which hoodie it was, but it was the hoodie that I had bought for him when I went to Florida for Christmas. At New Years I was in Tennessee visiting a family friend who was getting married. Then I went to the movies with Nick, Tay, and the others when I got back.

When I reached his locker I slid down the locker next to his and sat on the floor. I waited for him to finish; when he did he turned to me and sighed. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"No."

"Then why did you sigh when you looked at me?"

"I'm just really tired is all."

"Mk..."

"Miles, about last night when we were all leaving... My mom..." He stopped mid-sentence as Mandy and Tay came up. "We'll finish later," he sighed, kissing my cheek and walking into homeroom.

"Guys wrong time to come over here!" I hissed. They rolled their eyes and Tay hit my shoulder.

"You guys were so cute last night, what happened to that couple? The one that I just saw was a totally different one," she asked. I shrugged and looked at Nick as we passed his homeroom. He looked up at me and I could see something wrong in his eyes, but I didn't know what it was.

"Just go talk to him, we have more time this morning because they called a delay," Mandy said.

"How long?" I asked.

"They called a thirty minute one." I nodded walking back towards the place from where I had just come. Walking into his homeroom I was thankful no one else was in there. I took a seat next to him, though he did not look up. I watched as he did his math homework at the last minute, typical Nick. I took his pencil from him as I saw him do the problem wrong; since I was in the same math level as him, just a different class, I thought I could help out.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as I erased his work.

"You did this wrong," I smirked.

"So, as long as I do it, she gives full credit."

"Wouldn't you rather understand what you're doing?" He thought about it for a second.

"No." I laughed and kissed his cheek. I did the problem and explained to him how to do it. "Thank you." I nodded, watching as he went back to his work.

"So there's something you were trying to tell me earlier?" He looked up from his math book, then back down; when he did this I got a really back feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Um... We can talk about it later..."

"Or we could talk about it now?"

"How about later. Like much, much later."

"Okay then..." I stood up, looking back at him as I walked out of the room. I knew what was coming later, but I hoped I was wrong. Though the more I thought about it, I could feel tears stinging my eyes; as I walked past Mandy, she sensed something was wrong and followed.

**With Nick:**

I threw my pencil down and put my head on my desk once I knew that Mile was gone. What was I doing? She knew what was coming, she's not stupid. How could I do this to her? I love her. But mom, on the other hand, can't stand her; and she doesn't even know her. She just doesn't trust her because she doesn't know her...Mom won't even try to meet her. And Mile was right, she did know about us but was waiting for me to say something. She got fed up waiting when she saw Miley at the movies the last time and I didn't tell her that she was going to be there.

"Nick?" I heard a voice say. I lifted my head and saw Mandy. "What did you say to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you say to Miley?"

"Why?"

"She's like really upset and in the bathroom really upset. She won't tell us what's wrong." I sighed, I was right; Miley knew what was coming. I got up and walked to the bathroom, where I could hear girls voices from the other side of the door. "I'll go get her." I nodded leaning against the wall.

When she came out her eyes were red and I could tell that she had tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. "Miles..." It came out as a whisper, but it brought her attention to me. I could see the pain and hurt in her eyes, and I hadn't even told her yet; she figured it out on her own, but it killed me seeing the girl I loved like this. I reached for her hand, but she pulled away. "Miley..."

"Why don't you just say it Nick? Instead of waiting. Just say it, get it off your chest." She hissed. Her friends knew it was time to go, or at least go around the corner.

"Miley, just let me explain it all later."

"There's nothing to explain. Your mother hates me; you were to afraid to tell your parents about us and be honest with them. Why, I don't know, was it because you were ashamed of me?"

"No."

"Then why?" I looked at her, she knew; I just didn't want to say it. I had told her before that if they found out we would probably have to end our relationship, but I knew she didn't really believe me.

"I'm was never ashamed of you, of us."

"Then why? They're not stupid Nick! They know, they saw me at the movies, at the games, after school; if they hadn't come to some sort of conclusion by now something must be wrong." She was right, I had told myself the same thing. But I had to do this, at least for now.

"Miles..w-we...need to...uh...we need to end this." Even though she knew it was coming, she died a little once she actually heard me say it.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Her voice breaking now. I couldn't think of what to say.

"Things...j-just...aren't working..." I studdered trying to get the words out.

Without saying another word she walked away and turned the corner where I knew her friends would be waiting. It killed me doing it to her, but for right now it was for the best.

I know that we can be friends right now, and later on down the road become more again. But for now I'm just going to have to die a little each time I see her, watching her hurt knowing it's because of what I did.

**:'( so it happened..., let's hope that they can be friends... right? or not? we'll have to see lol. haha R&R **

**love ya!**

**ashley**


	12. Chapter 11

**With Miley:**

I looked in the mirror, I looked different. I always promised I would never let a guy change me, but this one was different. Yesterday at school was the hardest day of my life, I ended up leaving; I felt sick enough so I left. When I got home I went into my room, locked the door, and cried. I turned my phone off so no one could get ahold of me, and I changed my relationship status on facebook.

Today was going to be hell.

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU********WHENILOOKAT**

I walked into school, not looking at anyone; they all got on facebook and saw what happened. When I turned my phone on I had about 50 texts from people asking what was going on. I sighed as I opened my locker, I looked at the picture on the inside of the door. I grabbed it off and torn it in two, before crumpling and successfully making a three pointer into the trash can.

"Hey..." I heard someone say. I looked from the side of my eye to see Mikayla. "How are you?" I shrugged, and continued getting my books for the morning. "Listen, if you need anything I'm only a phone call or a text away." I nodded, biting my lip. "It'll be okay. I promise, he's a douche bag." I laughed a little and she hugged me before going to her locker.

When I closed my locker and turned around I ran into the one person I didn't want to see. He looked terrible, like someone had drained the life from him. But then again, I knew what he was probably thinking looking at me,

_'She looks terrible. I've never seen her like this, how could something like this do that to her? Even with her make-up you can tell she is dying.'_

Nick put his head down and walked by. I knew that from this point forward, things would never be the same. I sighed and walked into homeroom, throwing my backpack down onto the floor. When I walked back out, I accidentally bumped into Sarah.

"OMG! Miles, what happened? You wouldn't answer my texts," she exclaimed.

"He said things weren't working..."

"Things weren't working? Really! That's the oldest excuse in the book!" She yelled, looking angerily down the hall towards him.

"Yeah, I know..."

"What did you say?"

"I walked away from him." She laughed at my statement and hugged me.

"This is why I love you." I hugged her back and she knew that I was upset, that I needed someone there. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise." I nodded, wiping the corner of my eyes.

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU********WHENILOOKATYOU********WHENILOOKATYOU********WHENILOOKATYOU********WHENILOOKATYOU********WHENILOOKAT**

The end of the day, I walked to my locker. Almost everyone had asked me what was going on; Michelle told me she beat him up in homeroom and seventh period. I had to say, I loved her for hating him sometimes.

"So do you want to go to McDonalds?" Michelle asked me. I looked up at her from the table in the courtyard, and then toward the doors that go to school to see Mandy and Tay running towards me.

"Have you heard what Nick said?" Mandy shouted.

"How would I know Mandy? I haven't talked to him since yesterday morning," I hissed.

"Well he's telling people lies about the reason you broke up," Tay sighed, putting her arm around my shoulder. Michelle balled her fists, and started to walk towards school.

"Wait! Don't you want to know what he said?" Mandy asked.

"No, knowing he's lying about her, along with calling her a 'bitch' earlier, is enough!" She yelled continuing to walk into the school. I watched her retreating figure, and couldn't help but laugh a little; I knew I could always count on her to be there for me.

"What exactly did he say?" I asked. They looked at one another before answering. Mandy sat on top of the table, while Tay sat next to me.

"We know none of this is true, and so will your true friends..." Mandy dragged on.

"What is it?"

"That he broke up with you because you were annoying, constantly texting him, being 'bitchy,' and a bad kisser," Tay sighed. My jaw clentched and they knew that I was about to walk into that school and beat the living crap out of him.

"Now Miles, you can't let him get to you," Mandy added. I looked at her, before jumping from the table and walking towards the school. They slowly followed, to make sure I didn't do anything to rash.

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU********WHENILOOKATYOU********WHENILOOKATYOU********WHENILOOKATYOU********WHENILOOKATYOU********WHENILOOKAT**

After about twenty minutes of looking, I couldn't find him in the school; but I knew exactly where he was. I swung the door open and paced toward the weight room in the new gym.

"Miley! Stop you can't go in there while there in the middle of lifting!" Tay shouted.

"Watch me." I gritted between my teeth.

"Miles stop, just wait outside for him. We'll wait with you. Confront him then, not in there when you can get in trouble for interupting their 'practice' or whatever it is." Michelle added.

"No, I'm doing it now!" I opened the outside door that led to the weight room, also to the big confrontation that would soon come.

**OOOOOOHHHH!!! nick is a meanie!!! ): poor miley... but she's standing up for herself and in front of everyone on the team! (: lol you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what she has to say!!! (: review please, and silent readers please review i want to hear from you, i love hearing from y'all (: i hav 39 reviews can we get 45-50??? hope so!**

**love you guys!!!  
and check out Don't Let Go by XoXoXoNiLeY2010!! its awesome! (: she also wrote Summer of My Life which was amazing! (: **

**love,**

**ashley **


	13. Chapter 12

**Nick:**

I lay on the bench, lifting the bar and the extra weights, thinking about none other than Miley. As I sat up and looked over at all the other guys they were starring towards the door, their eyes full of lust. I looked over and saw the girl that I had just been thinking about. She was in short shorts, a tight v-neck tee, and her converse, with her bangs in hanging to the side and hair into a side ponytail.

When I looked at her I could tell she was mad, no pissed. She scanned the room and her eyes met mine. They weren't the same ones I saw earlier, these blue, oceanic eyes were full of anger. She walked into the room and the door shut behind her, Michelle, Mandy, and Taylor followed her in. Miley walked over to my coach and talked to him, what could she possibly be saying, then they looked at me. I knew now; I swallowed the lump in my throat and acted like nothing was wrong, continuing with my routine.

She had heard the rumors, and now I was done for. Once I had starting the rumors I regreted it, but I couldn't tell people the honest truth as to why we broke up; so I made things up. Things that made her look bad and me look good. Things that would have people thinking she was a bad girlfriend.

I closed my eyes as I lifted the bar, but I could feel the presence of someone standing over me . I opened my eyes and saw Miley. She glared at me, intensely and I put the bar up, my hands shaking slightly. "Why are you here?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Why am I here? Why am I here! I am here because of you and your big ego!" She shouted. Everyone froze, the music stopped and all eyes were on us. Coach knew what was coming, but he let he continue. The coaches tried to start their own conversation. Then I felt her hand collide with cheek and I bit my lip, she hit me hard but I couldn't let anyone know it hurt. "You went around today telling people lies about me, and about why we broke up. You're such a selfish douche bag! Lying to make yourself feel better. Telling people I text you all the time 24/7, when it was you texting me all the time. You called me a bitch because I didn't let you walk all over me, and I don't others either; I stand up for myself and people I care about. You said I was annoying, for reasons unknown. And the worst one..."

I looked at her, hoping she wouldn't say it; this was the worst one because it was far from true. I loved being able to kiss her whenever I wanted, and now I was dissing her.

"You said the worst thing any girl could ever have said about her, and its not true. Or so you said before... You said I was a bad kisser." All the guys' eyes grew wide, the coaches who had been not really paying attention were standing in the group listening in; everyone was. "I hate you so much right now, how could you go around spreading lies like that! You douche bag!"

"I did it because I was sick of you, you're such a bitch. And this just proves it..." I hissed, I had to do something in order to stop this from continuing. I could see her eyes cloud with hurt, but she it soon turned back to anger. She wasn't about to let me win.

"I'm a bitch because I stand up for myself? Wow... Great to know that I'm not aloud to stand up for myself."

"Alright guys... I think that's enough. Why don't we leave Miles?" Mandy asked, standing in front of her. She looked at her best friend who was eyeing her, before glaring at me. She didn't want to give up the fight, but she knew that she better walk away. "Miles, he's not worth it."

She walked towards the door, but before she walked out she turned around and hissed through her teeth, "She's right, your not worth it. I don't know why I waste my breath when you're just going to continue to spread rumors and other things about me." Miley turned on her heels and slammed the door opened before walking out.

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU**

"You're such a douche bag..." Zac said as we walked out of the weight room. I sighed as all my friends passed me, they had all become good friends with Miles, and I knew that I would have to make amends with them.

"Zac you don't get it..."

"What is there not to get? You dumped her for reasons that aren't even true! You were the one who was always texting and calling her first. She's not annoying and not a bitch. She just stands up for herself and others, and she doesn't put up with anyone's crap. She may be blunt, but wouldn't you rather her tell you the truth than a lie? Then calling her a bad kisser! What was that? You always said she was awesome, and you are now turning on her. She had every right to come in there and call you out." He blunting stated before turning his back on me and walking away.

I sighed, watching him walk and saw him catch up with Miles. He hugged her and they sat at the picnic tables in the courtyard. I wished that was me, but it wouldn't be for a long, long time.

**Two Weeks Later**

**With Miley:**

I lie on my stomach on my bed, writing in my song book. I looked at my guitar, and picked it up strumming a few chords before putting it back down. I had hoped to become a singer in my future career, I was in choir now and no one could believe my voice. I wrote songs and sang; and with the events that had occured in the past few weeks I will be able to write some good songs.

I have been sick for the past week with strep throat and a fever of 102. And it was nice not having to deal with the drama of everyday school life for the past few days.

As words flowed onto the paper, I didn't realize how fast the time went by. Then I heard a knock on my door, I looked up and saw my sister, Brandi. "Hey Miles..." She sighed sitting down next to me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um...well I was wondering if you wanted to go the the movies with me and Bri?" Bri was our older cousin who we did just about everything with. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I needed something like this. I hadn't done anything with any of my friends for awhile, it was time to get out.

"What are we gonna see?" I asked closing my book.

"Alice in Wonderland, in 3-D!" I laughed a little at her enthusiasium.

"Of course. What time?"

"It starts at 9:05."

"Okay, let me get ready." She smiled, I know its because I was finally getting out and doing something. The break-up effected me, and not in a good way. I became distant from everyone and barely talked to anyone. I hated school and I hated having to see his face everyday. And to top it off, he's already after someone else. Her name is Chelsea Malone; they had gone to school together before high school. Which meant one thing his mother liked her, and that if he liked her he could have her.

She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and she was built differently than me. But we both played on the volleyball team, so we were somewhat of 'friends.' But the second that she distanced herself from me when Nick and I dated, I knew that she too liked him. Then when Nick and I broke up, and I knew what was coming, if it hadn't already.

**haha so i think that Nick got wat he deserved. (lol). but thanks for the reviews i love to hear from y'all. (: but what do you think bout Nick already moving on???? think its just another move by his mom? or do you think he wanted too??? **

**r&r**

**love,**

**ashley**


	14. Chapter 13

**With Nick:**

I sighed as I sat in the car on my way home. I had just left my "date" with Chelsea and my mom couldn't be happier. It has only been two weeks since Miley and I broke up and she was already pushing me onto another girl. The one that she wants me to date, the one she knows, the one that she thinks best suits me.

"What's wrong Nick? Did you not have a good time?" She asked, noticing how distant I was. I continued to look out the car window. As I did I saw the one girl who was on my mind, of course I thought my mind was just playing tricks on me; turns out I was wrong. My eyes were glued on her as she got out of the car. I hadn't seen her in a week because she had been sick. Whatever she had, had really taken it out of her.

She looked weak, fragile, like one move and she would break into one million pieces. She was wearing a pair of black short shorts, a black tank top that had a rainbow peace sign on it, covered by a black cardigan, and a pair of black UGG boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, with her bangs down. She looked amazing, but frail. Then I saw the two people who were with her, I had never formally met them but I knew exactly who they were. Her cousin, Bri, and her sister, Brandi. Brandi had warned me not to bring any harm or heartache to her or else. Bri, was the oldest of the three, and very protective of Miley, like a sister; she would kill anyone who hurt her.

"Nick?" I sighed and looked at my mom.

"What?"

"Did you have a good time?" How did I tell her the truth? If I did she would most likely yell and scream until I gave in.

"Uh... Yeah... Sure..." She smiled, content with my answer. As we drove out of the parking lot, I looked back towards Miley one last time.

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHE**

I sulkenly walked up the stairs into my room. I flooped onto my bed and groaned. Soon I heard someone knock on my door. "What?" I hissed.

"Nick..." I heard one of my older brothers say.

"What?" I looked up at them.

"What is going on? You're sulkening... You're not..." Joe started.

"You're not the same you were a few weeks ago..." Kevin finished.

"Well maybe its because mom and dad made be break up with the girl I love and she now hated my guts!"

"Dude she doesn't hate you... She's just..confused."

"Why would she be confused? She knows exactly why we broke up." I sat up, now listening to them. What did they know that I didn't. "Have you talked to her?"

"No!" Joe stated clearly. "Its just the way you spread crap, I heard some stuff and I didn't get why I heard it came from it. She doesn't get why you did it. She knows you loved her."

"I still do."

"Well for now you have to let those feelings go, bro," Kevin sighed and patted my back.

"Maybe later on down the road time will come and you will be able to share your feelings with each other again," Joe added.

I knew they were right, just for know would I have to pretend that nothing was there. Then later on down the road when we were older and able to do as we pleased we could share our feelings for one another again.

But being friends, that may come later too. As for now I don't think its going to work. Maybe time will mend the broken bond and allow us the become friends once again.

**heyyyY! sorry its been kinda crazy, i was sick for 6 days and i have been doing make up work! lol so i havent been able to update ): but im done with it all now so ill shud be updating sooner now! (: this one was just kinda like a filler chapter... nothing too big happens.. but i hope you like it the next chapter i think u'll like, im working on it (: R&R**

**love,**

**Ashley**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: CHECK OUT BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN  by: PeaceLoveSam (: she is such an amazing writer and i love the story! (: check her out! **

**Three Years Later (Senior Year): **

**With Miley:**

I sat in the courtyard with my bestfriends, Tay, Tiff, Tori, Demi, and now Mikayla. Yes, we lost one person... Mandy. She became best friends with Chelsea Malone soon before the summer of sophmore year began. She said that all I did was sulk in the past, I needed to move on and get a new guy. I had moved on, I just hadn't gotten a new boyfriend. She didn't understand it.

She left when I most needed her, though I had gotten 'over' him I still was hurting and needed my best friend. And I don't know if I'll be able to forgive her when the time comes.

"Miles?" Mik asked. I looked up at her, as she studied me. She hestitaed to finish her question.

"What is it Mik?"

"Who are you taking to Prom? I mean you don't have a boyfriend? So who would you go with?" I smiled a little, one at her hesitation to ask and her boldness to ask.

"Well I don't know Mik..." At the moment Nick, Chelsea, Mandy, and Jake, who was now Mandy's boyfriend, walked out of school. Chelsea and Mandy sent me glares while Nick and Jake pretended not to notice me. "I don't know if I'm going with anyone, I think I may even be out of town..."

"What!" They all the shouted, causing heads to turn.

"What? You can't miss senior prom!" Tay hissed. "That's like a sin!"

"Well I don't know yet. My parents just told me... I mean I don't know. We'll see," I sighed.

"You have to go, why don't you go with Zac?" Tiff asked.

"Dude! She can't go with Zac! Are you stupid?" Demi hissed.

"What..."

"He and Nessa just hooked up, liked a week ago," Tori added.

"Really!" We nodded, and she squealed with excitement. "Where is he? I need to congratulate him!" I laughed at her enthusiasium.

"He's probably on his way home..." Tay said.

"Well I will tomorrow."

"Well there are other guys; and guys that don't go to our school! So why don't you broaden your horizon," Demi changed the subject back to my date to Prom.

"Yeah, I guess. We'll see what happens I guess."

******WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHE**  


About a week later, I sat at in a chair in my favorite coffee shop, Starbucks; I was working on a term paper for English sipping of my White Chocolate Mocha Frapochinno. I felt my phone buzz on the table as I typed my paper. I looked at it to see that I had received one new message from Mikayla.

I picked up the phone and read the text: _party Zacs this friday! (: b there or b square! :p_

I laughed reading it, she was sending it on a Monday, giving me time to get a new outfit. Then I went back to my work; though soon I could feel a presence watching me. I looked up but saw no one, I looked around but saw no one looking at me. As soon as I went back to working on my paper I felt someone watching me again. I looked from the side of my eye and saw a handsome and tall guy looking right at me.

When he didn't look down, I looked up all the way and he smiled at me. I smirked and went back to my paper, glancing at him from time to time. He had blondish hair and a great smile. Not too long after, he was making his way over towards my position in the shop. I slightly watched him, looking up from my perrifeoial vision. As he approached me, he tripped spilling his coffee and mine all over me. I gasped in shock, the hot liquid pouring down my shirt. I was thanking God it wasn't a white one.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, his voice deep but still sweet. I looked up at him, his light blue eyes full of concern.

"No, no its alright..." He smiled at me, earning a smile back.

"I'm Travis."

"Miley."

"I'm so sorry about the coffee." I laughed and glanced at my laptop to make sure it hadn't gotten wet.

"Its alright, as long as the electronics are safe, its all good." He nodded, and bit his lip.

"Would you like to get some more coffee?" He asked nervously. My smile grew and I nodded, turning off my laptop and putting it in my small bag.

"Definitely."

**Soooooo Miley met Travis.... lol (: i thought that it was kinda cute how they met but thats just my thinking (: what do you think? well next chapter is the P-A-R-T-Y PARTY! lol let me know what you guys think (: 5 reviews for next chapter R&R**

**and if you guys want me to read one of your stories just tell message me or tell me in the review (: **

**Love,**

**Ashley**


	16. Chapter 15

**Party at Zac's:**

I walked into Zac's front door, the music blasting and people dancing all over the house. I really liked Travis and I thought that I would introduce him to my friends. He was sweet, funny, and full of charm. He followed me into the house, not knowing anyone; he went to a different school, a rival school. I held onto his hand to make sure that I didn't lose him in the crowd. I smiled at random people as I made my way through looking for my friends.

"Miley!" I heard someone exclaim. I turned to see Taylor running towards me. She wrapped her arms around me and then looked at Travis. "Who's the guy?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"His name is Travis."

"Is he taken?"

"Ask him yourself..." I watched her sneak up on him, and he jumped when he saw her at first. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. Then I saw his eyes flicker towards me for help, which made me smile and walk closer to them. "Okay Tay, that's enough."

"But he didn't tell me if he's taken," she whined.

"No I'm not taken," he finally answered her question. Her face broke out into a huge smile, and I knew what it meant; suddenly I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, one I hadn't felt in a long time. It was jealously. Was I really jealous? No... I couldn't be. But when I saw how Travis didn't return the same kind of smile the feeling went away; his smile was one that tried to show her he wasn't interested.

"Oh, so you are free?"

"Well..."

"Either you are or you're not."

"Well I am, but I like someone."

"Oh..."

"Sorry."

"C'mon Tay let's get a drink," I said grabbing her before she could walk away. I singled toward him that I would be right back. "Sorry hun, but you know you like Dylan! You guys are always flirtings." She laughed grabbing a beer, and looked at me. I hesitated, looking at the can she was handing to me.

"Just take it. One won't hurt."

"Ok... Just one though, I don't know about Travis."

"Take one just in case," she said with a smile, handing me the two cans. "But, yeah, you're right Dylan is pretty cute. Its just, Travis hott." I laughed and shrugged.

"He's pretty good."

"You going to go after him, you're the one he's talking about."

"Um... I don't know. Maybe."

"Go for it girl!" I laughed and bumped my waist with hers.

**With Nick:**

I was in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with Chels; my hands on her hips as we moved togethers. Her arms dangling around my neck as she kissed down it. With one glance I could see the girl that was always in the back of my mind, she had her arms around the neck of a strangers, with her fingers tangled in his hair. He was kissing down her neck as he ground into her.

I felt a pang of jealousy run through my veins; but I couldn't let anyone know, because as far as anyone knew Miley and I hated each other. "Babe what's wrong?" Chels whispered in my ear.

"Nothing..." I hesitated.

"You seem distracted..."

"No, I'm just going to go get a drink." I released myself from her and walked towards the kitchen. No one was in here, then I heard someone walk in behind me. I grabbed a beer from the cooler and turned around but stopped at the sight in front of me. "Miley?" She was grabbing two small cans of beer from the fridge. She had never had a beer in her life, and she hated it whenever we would talk about it in freshmen year. She used to hate that I would ever think about it.

"What?" She hissed.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to grab the cans.

"What does it look like, getting a drink for me and my date." Her date, the guy who she had been on the dance floor with. "Chill you douche bag, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm not that kind of girl and you know it, even if you spread things about me." She whispered the last part before walking out. I sighed, knowing that I didn't want that to be the first interaction we had in a long time. But the sad part, it was.

I looked at the beer and opened it, chugging it feeling the liquid burn my throat. I wanted to forget about everything. I didn't want to remember anything at this moment, I wished that none of the past had occured.

Grabbing another beer I walked back to Chelsea kissing her and we danced to the song. I looked at Miley from the side of my eye. She and the guy she brought with her were hanging out with her friends and their dates/boyfriends. The guy had his hand on her lower back, making me jealous, making me want to go over there and punch him and ask her forgiveness for everything. But of course I didn't.

Soon the guy went to grab the drinks, they were on their sixth round; but Miley wasn't. She stopped at the third, but I could tell that she was hit hard. She looked like she was about to puke.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Chels, who roughly kissed my, running her fingers through my hair. I could taste the alcohol on her breath, I had had on two beers and she had enough to the point where it was disgusting. I pushed her away and she pulled me back. "Don't you want me?" She whispered in my ear.

"Not like this," I hissed.

"Ah, come on Nicky. Have a little bit of fun." I watched as she stumbled after me as I walked through the crowd towards the door. "You can't leave yet, its only midnight."

"Chels, I think that I should get you home." She laughed at my statement and stumbled onto my chest.

"Why, so we can do things we aren't usually supposed to?"

"Chelsea! Stop it!"

"What, my parents aren't home. They wouldn't care anyways, and neither would yours."

"I know mine would, and yours would too! Have self respect for yourself!"

"I do! Unlike that slut Miley!" My eyes narrowed, but I didn't say a word I couldn't. "Just take me home."

**SOOOOO heres the PARTAY! lol chelsea got kinda p/o-ed nick but oh well! (: triley (travis and miley) seemed to hit it off and nick and miley seem to hate each other still... kind of.. but it gets better i promise! (: im working on the next chapter right now.. im sick again ): its the 3rd time in one month ): my doctor thinks it mono... so ill be working on my stories WHEN I LOOK AT YOU and TALK IS CHEAP a lot while im sick. thats what i do b/c i get rly bored home all day. ): but i love to do it for you guys (:**

**love you all(:**

**ashley**


	17. Chapter 16

**Graduation (1 Month Later):**

**With Miley:**

I sat in my chair, next to Taylor, listening as our principal, Mr. Haden, spoke about our years in high school. We were the party class, and it was obvious he was that he happy we leaving. Mr. Haden had a smug look on his face the entire time. Finally came the time for the valedictorian to talk; the valedictorian representing our class was Sarah Moeller, she was a straight A student and and very pretty. She and I had been friends, but we didn't hang out outside of school. From what I knew, she was a really nice girl.

I didn't really pay attention to the speech, I was to into my own thoughts. I was thinking about the past month. Travis and I had begun dating, Chelsea and Nick broke up, Mandy still hates me and blames me for Nick breaking up with Chelsea, and Prom night I beat the crap out of Demi's date for trying to rape her. All of my friends had come to like Travis, at first they didn't know what to think of him; we moved a little fast and they didn't trust him. But when they saw how he treated me, they grew to like him. The day that he and I started dating was the same day that Nick broke up with Chelsea.

When I saw her the next day at school with Mandy, Chelsea kept walking while Mandy stopped at my locker. "You're the reason he did it," she hissed.

"What?" But she was gone. I didn't, don't believe her, though there is a part of me that wants to believe its true. Because, though I won't tell anyone and I have a faithful, and loving boyfriend, Nick Grey is always there in the back of my mind; and he always will be.

Then Prom came. And I took Travis as expected; everyone had an amazing time as they should. Until the guy that Demi brought with her tried to rape her. No one knew him and after that know one wanted to.

_Demi was pinned up against a wall in the dark where no one could see. The date she brought with her lifting her dress to her waist, telling her that if she screamed he'd kill her. She thought that she knew him, she had after all grown up with him since they were little kids. Little did she know that her best friend was looking for her. She was waiting for the worst when she felt his weight be lifting off of her._

_"What the hell are you doing!" She heard her best friend yell. The others wrapping their arms around her fixing her the best they could pulling her from the scene. She looked back to see Miley beating the hell out of him, only to have Travis pull her off. "Touch her again, or come near her and you'll deal with me." The guy ran off, blood running down his face and his suit torn. Demi weakly smiled towards Miley who nodded and smiled back. _

_Before she knew it she was in a hotel room, being cleaned off by her friends. Then there was a knock at the door. Demi froze. "Chill Dem," Tay soothed. "Its just Miles." Taylor left to get the door, coming back with Miley. _

_"He's not coming near you again." She smiled towards her best friends. _

I smiled remembering the flashback; just by beating the crap out of that one guy I had protected all of my best friends. It could have been anyone of them. I looked at Taylor who was trying to hide the fact that she was pulling her phone; I tried to stifle my laugh as her fingers glided over the keyboard of her blackberry.

"What is so funny?" She whispered putting her phone back.

"Oh nothing... Nothing at all."

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATY**

"Taylor Anne Thomas! How could you do that during the ceremony!" I exclaimed once we were free to go. It felt amazing to know that we had graduated.

"Do what?" She smirked, trying to play on her innocence.

"Don't act innocenct! I saw you text during the ceremony..."

"Taylor!" The others exclaimed. She blushed, and tried to hide her face.

"I couldn't help it, I was starting to get bored," she defended herself.

"At your own graduation?" Mikayla asked. Taylor shrugged acting nonchalantly about it.

"Oh Tay, this is why we love you."

That's when I noticed that their eyes were directed behind me. I turned around to see my boyfriend walking through the crowd of people. "Hello," he smiled when he reached us.

"I'm sorry, my mother told me not to talk to strangers," I said, turning away from him with a huge smile on my face. I loved teasing him, and sometimes he wouldn't get that I was, making it all the more fun.

"Well then I guess its good I'm not one," he answered before turning me around and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer by the waist.

"God they're so cute," I heard Tiff whisper.

**With Nick:**

I walked up to my parents; my mom had a huge smile on her face, my dad's face was expressionless, and Frankie well, he just looked bored. "Trust me man, I feel the same way," I whispered to him when I reached him. He laughed a little and I smiled.

"Nick I'm so proud of you," my mom said hugging me, she had a tear roll down her cheek. "I only have one more of these and all of my boys are gone."

"Don't worry mom, we'll come home."

"I know, I know."

I looked at my dad, who just nodded his head in a way of saying he was proud of me. "Do you have anything planned for tonight?" He asked.

"Um... I think there's a graduation party at Jason's..." He nodded, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You should go." He paused before finishing, "what ever happened with that girl Miley?" I froze, I looked at him wide eyed. I couldn't think of what to say. "Don't you two talk anymore?"

"No... Not after everything that happened. We don't, and haven't since Freshmen year." I looked up and saw her with her new boyfriend, Travis. He was holding her in his arms, and they were standing in their circle of friends.

"Well tonight, patch things up with her."

"Paul..." My mom started.

"No Denise, he needs to fix things with her. I went along with you when you wanted him to break up with her, and I went along with you wanting him to date Chelsea. But now I want him to fix things with Miley, I don't want them to leave high school hating one another." I looked at them in shock. Was this really happening? "Now c'mon we have to get you home so you can get to the party."

**hey guys! im so sorry its been so long! ive been sick and i havent been able to post ): but i still dont know what exactly is wrong theyre trying to figure it out! lol (:**

**so im giving you all a treat! im posting this and the next chapter! (: lol **

**so click the button and read chapter 17!**

**love,**

**ashley**


	18. Chapter 17

I walked into Jason's, the party hadn't started yet but the guy's were here. "Jase?" I said loud enough so they could hear through the entire house.

"Who's there!" They all shouted back, running into the corridor. "Oh, it's you..." Zac sighed.

"Look guys I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry about everything. Can we please just forget about it all and start fresh?" They looked at one another, then me.

"Well, considering you did dump Chelsea..." Dylan started.

"And Miles it taken, so you can't hurt her again," Zac finished.

"Yeah," they smiled.

"Thank you," I sighed before sitting on the couch. They all surrounded me and turned on football.

"So I have to ask," Chad started. "Was Chelsea a better kisser than Miles? Or a better girlfriend? Why did you choose her over Miley?" I hesistated. Did I tell them the truth? They did give me a second chance...

"Because of my mom... She hated Miley and she loved Chelsea. It would be hell at home if I didn't break up with Miles. And she knew once my parents found out we were together we would probably have to break up..." I didn't finsih they already got it.

"But was Chelsea better?" Jason asked.

"Not even close," I smiled.

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATY**

We blasted the music and people poured into the house. Finally I saw Miley, Demi, Taylor, Tiffany, Mikayla, Tori, and Travis come in the door. Travis held onto Miley's hand, walking behind her. She was wearing a black, strapless dress that came to her knee. It had small ruffles, that started near the waist, where there was a black belt to accessorize. She wore black flats with silver studs across them. Her natural curls flowing down her back, and her bangs falling in her face. I involuntarily licked my lips and started to walk towards her, but stopped. She wasn't mine, I couldn't have her.

"Dude over here!" Zac shouted, waving me towards him and Vanessa.

"Hey Vanessa, how are you?" I asked her.

"Great and you?" She weakly smiled. She was friends with Miley, and talking to me right now she felt was betraying her trust to Miley.

"Good." I nodded and smiled towards Zac before walking away.

"Dude where are you going?" He asked, walking after me. I shrugged, not knowing what I was doing here. My dad wanted me to make up with Miley, but how could I when Travis was glued to her side.

"I don't know; but what I do know is that I'm going to go get a drink. Want one?"

"Yeah, I'll come with." We walked into the kitchen, we both grabbed a beer. "Just be careful, and don't get too drunk." I nodded before walking outside.

**With Miley:**

I was dancing with Travis, my arms around his neck and his hands on my hips. "I'm going to go get another drink..." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and kissed my temple before releasing me. When I looked back, he was dancing with my friends. I laughed mentally and continued to the kitchen. When I opened the fridge, I found it empty. "Really? Really people? Now I have to go outside," I mumbled under my breath.

I stepped out into the night air, shutting the french door. I opened the cooler and grabbed a beer, opening it and taking a larger drink feeling the liquid burn my throat.

I looked around and saw the person who stole my heart three years ago. He were sitting at the bottom of the steps, by the pool. Should I talk to him? Clear things up before the end of high school, or just let everything go and try and forget. I looked back into the house, biting my lip. I quietly started to walk down the stairs, trying to make any noise.

When I reached him, I regreted coming it would probably end up in a fight. "Miley?" I heard him whisper in disbelief. I looked at him, meeting his eyes and I noticed they were not the same ones that I had known. I looked away, not knowing what to say. "Why are you out here?"

"I don't know... I uh... I went to get another drink and they were out so I had to get from outside."

"I meant why are here, with me?"

"Oh... Um... I was wondering the same about you." I stated, gaining some confidence back. He looked at me oddly. "Why are you out here all by yourself?"

"Because I don't belong in there."

"What do you mean? Its our graduation party. You're as much a part of this class as I am."

"Yes, but I don't belong in there. I may be part of the class, but I'm not wanted in there." I raised my eyebrow at him, my vision was starting to get blurry which was a bad sign. Soon I would doing random things and the next morning I wouldn't remember; thank God that has only happened one time.

"Nick..." I took a breath trying to remember what I going to say. I put the can I had in my hand down, I had had enough alcohol for the night. "You belong in there. I've heard people asking where you are. So go in there and enjoy it okay? This is the last thing that we all are going to do together until our class reunion in 20 years."

I did my best to focus on him, and then I saw him get up. He held his hand out to me, and I took it. "Thanks Miles." I smiled, loving the way he didn't think twice about calling me Miles.

"But we didn't have this discuission, because I still hate you." I hissed and walked up the stairs. I heard him sigh as he slowly followed. I hated being this way, but the way he treated me how could I not hate him?

"Oh and Miley?" He said before I walked inside. I whipped around, my hair almost hitting his face he was so dangerously close. "I still hate you too," he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek and walking inside.

**ooohhhh! lol so a little NILEY, but i hope you liked it(: they next chapter will be about they're futures and its two years forward (SPOILER!) lol **

**can i get like 5-10 reviews? silent readers i want to hear from you!**

**love,**

**ashley**


	19. Chapter 18

**TWO YEAR LATER:**

"Here it is," Mikey smiled handing me the disk inside of a plastic clear case. "The final copy just the way you want it." I bit my lip and smiled towards him.

"Thank you."

"No problem kiddo. Everyone's going to love it, trust me. Its amazing." I smiled, thanking him once more before leaving the studio.

Over these past two years I had built up a successful music career for myself. I had become one of the most successful and most popular teenagers. I had currently just finished working on my new music video for my new single. I had released the single a week ago, and gotten great responses from it; I was hoping for the same thing with the video.

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU****WHENILOOKATY**

"Taylor?" I asked when she picked up her cell.

"Miley!"

"Can you come over, I want to show you something."

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

I hung up, tossing my phone onto my bed. I looked at the plastic case holding the CD that contained the breakout of my picture perfect image. Many people of the public thought I was a goody-goody too-shoes, but I'm not; this video would allow them to see it. The song had prepared them for it; it was about me breaking out and not being able to be held back, the video was just part of it.

Soon Tay was there, she hugged me and noticed that something was on my mind. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you thinking so seriously about?"

"I just want to show you my new music video..."

"The one for 'Can't be Tamed!'" She exclaimed a smiled on her face. I nodded and she was in shock. "I get to see it first? Before anyone else!"

"Yes, now sit down and watch."

By the time it had ended she had a smile plastered on her face. "I love it Miles! Its amazing!"

"You don't think its too much?"

"No, if it was I would tell you."

"Well I'm releasing it in two days on E!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"The public is going to love it! They need to see that your not that goody-goody the weirdo Jack portrays you to be."

"Well with Travis, they think I ought to be some goody-goody."

"Because he is one," she mumbled.

"Tay..."

"I'm sorry. I just, I don't really know what I think about him anymore. He's trying to distance you from us... Haven't you noticed that? You haven't talked to Demi or Mik or any of them in a month!" The more I thought about, the more I realized she was right.

"Tay, I've just been busy. I'll call them right now and we'll all have a sleepover," I defended, picking up my phone.

"Miles... You have a date with Travis. Remember?"

"I'll cancel." She looked at me in shock.

"You're going to cancel your date with him? Do you know how mad he'll get?"

"I don't care. I want to hang with you guys." I dialed his number, waiting nervously as the phone rang. I smiled at her while I waited and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey Miles, what's up?" He asked answering the phone.

"Travis I need to cancel our date for tonight."

"What?"

"Something came up, and I can't make it."

"What is it?"

"None of your business."

"Well I'm your boyfriend, and a part of your life so whatever goes on in your life is my business!"

"Its none of your business what I do and when I do it! I'm not a five-year-old!" I hit end quickly, and turned off my phone so I wouldn't have to deal with him calling me back. "I think we should do it at your house, just in case."

"Good idea."

**With Nick:**

"Nicky... Wake up..." I heard the girl who was my current girlfriend whine. I opened one eye and saw Teddy; her golden hair falling down over my face.

"I don't want to get up..."

"But we have to get up and go to the party."

"No. Can't we play hookie?" I sighed and closed my eyes. Teddy was fun, but she was a goody-goody.

"No! Now get your lazy but up." She climbed out of the bed and tried to pull me out. I held onto the poles of the headboard so that she couldn't pull me out. "Nick come on."

"No...You can go but I don't want to."

"Why? You have to promote your new album!"

"Because I don't want to..."

"Oh Nick... What if we only go for a little bit? Then leave and come home."

"Fine."

**So this is a look into their futures! I had a good week so i had an urge to finish and post! ((: lol me and my ex have hated each other since we broke up in the beginning of january and just last nite we made up! he and his current gf broke up and i comforted him...(he didnt think i cared, which i didnt either but apparently i did so... lol we like friends again!) so im rly happy! hope you like this chapter! its short but the next one isnt so short! (: this is just a peek into it**

**love,**

**ashley**


	20. Chapter 19

"So... Who do you think will be there?" Teddy asked, as we climbed into the limo.

"I'm not sure..."

"You really don't want to go do you?"

"No." She laughed and kissed my cheek. Teddy was a pretty girl, but she wasn't anything too serious with me. Just a one girl until I came to the next one; I hadn't been a in a serious relationship since Miley and Chelsea. And Chelsea I didn't consider a serious relationship.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Really Nick... What's bothering you?" I looked at her, she was a great girl-friend just not girlfriend material for me.

"Its nothing you need to worry about." She sighed in defeat, and we sat in silence the rest of the way.

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU**

"Nick!" I heard someone exclaim. I turned to see Mandy. Though she was friends with Chelsea, she remained friends with me over the years. "Ohmigosh! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Mandy." I smiled at her and received the hug that she offered.

"Hey Teddy."

"Mandy," she smiled.

"So Nick can I talk to you? Alone." I smiled towards Teddy who walked off to find some more of our friends. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About Miley and Travis."

"No..." Though she and Miley did talk anymore, she wished that they did. She missed her old best friend. The one that was carefree and did whatever whenever, not her current one that was so concerned about what people thought about her.

"There was a video caught off them fighting outside of her house. And she clearly said that they were over." My eyes widened; she said that they were over... Which meant that she would need someone there for her. Perhaps an old friend? "Now don't get any ideas Nick... I know Miley and she will hate you if you try and swoop her off her feet when she just broke up with her boyfriend. Especially if it was public, WAY public."

**With Miley:**

I sat on the couch, trying to focus on the movie that we were currently watching. But it was hard considering that I had gotten into a fight with a my boyfriend and we broke up, and the worst part was we were right outside my house. If we were outside we were open target to the paparazzti.

_Taylor and I walked out of my wing of the house, but what I didn't see was the other car parked in the driveway. As we started to walk towards our cars, I heard another car door open. I looked to see Travis getting out of his car. _

_"What are you doing here? I told you I had something else to do," I hissed._

_"Well, sneaking out with one of your girlfriends isn't more important than our date." I looked at him oddly. _

_"One, I'm not sneaking out; and two, who are you to tell me what's important in my life and what's not?"_

_"I'm your boyfriend!"_

_"Yeah... Her over obsessive boyfriend," Taylor mumbled. I tried to hide the smirk on my face, but it was hard considering how true it was._

_"Why don't you stay out of it!"_

_"Don't you dare yell at her. She has done nothing to you, now why don't you just leave. I'm going to hang with my friends, something I haven't done in a long time!"_

_"Yeah because they're crappy friends!" I stopped in my tracks. _

_"You need to leave RIGHT NOW."_

_"Or what? You'll call your precious little ex-boyfriend on me? Well guess what... He hates you! He never wants to see you! Never wants to talk to you! Why do you think he left you in high school alone all those years after he dumped your sorry butt! He never cared, all he wanted was a nice piece of ass to call his own for a while!"_

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

_"Don't like the truth do you? Well you can give it, but sure can't take it."_

_"We're over!" I shouted before slamming the door to my car shut and leaving my house to go to Taylor's for a well-needed sleepover with my real friends. _

"Miles?" I heard one of them ask. I looked over to see Tori curled in a ball with a blanket wrapped around her. "What happened? Why all the sudden the fighting between you and Travis?" They were all looking at me now, and I knew I had to give them the answers.

"When we moved here to LA from San Diego, at first I suggested that we try a long distance relationship... But it didn't work so he moved here as well. Then when he got here he didn't like how all the cameras followed me, he became really protective and began making scenes at public places. And I didn't like it so it would end in a fight. We wouldn't talk for a day or two and then he would come by and apoligize and say it would happen again..."

"But it always did?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah... And he didn't like how I would cancel stuff with him to do things with my friends, my family, or even for my career. It got really irritating... And then I got really busy with work and he kind of started going with me wherever I went that way we could hang, but he kept me in the dark with you guys."

"That's why we didn't hear from you?" Mik asked.

"Yeah... And I'm really sorry. Even with my schedule I want to always make time for you guys. When you guys moved out here it was insane! I was so happy, since u go to UCLA it makes it easier to see you!"

"Hey its ok, we understand. You're a celebrity now. That comes with a busy schedule and hectic life style. But we know that you'll always make time for us," Demi smiled, giving me a hug.

"And Travis was a bump in the road. Let it go," Tori added. If it were that easy... Not like I loved him like I loved Nick, but I came close.

**HAPPPYYYY NILEY DAY! So i know i updated earlier but i decided that i would update again because its NILEY DAY! and i mean miley dumps travis in this chapter so its the perfect chapter for this day! ((: haha **

**i hope you like it! ~Read & Review~**

**love you my fellow NILEY FANS!**

**love,**

**ashley**


	21. Chapter 20

I walked into my wing, walking into my bathroom to take a shower. Before I could get in, I heard someone knock on the door that led to the rest of the house. "What could you possibly want now?" I mumbled as I walked to the door. I opened it to reveal my mom dressed in attire that she wore when we had somewhere to be.

"You're not ready!"

"No... And for what may I ask?"

"To go perform downtown... Did you forget?"

"Well I kind of have some other things on my mind."

"I can see that. It was all over the TV last night." I rolled my eyes and walked into my huge closet. Grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans that were cut down the legs, a black tank top, and a pair of black heels. "What is it with you and black?" She mumbled walking out of my wing. I looked at my outfit, and thought about it... Why did I like it so much? One day I just started wearing it... I shrugged and threw my outfit on my bed.

When I got out of the shower I dried off and got dressed. I looked at my damp curls as they flowed down my back. "What am I going to do with this mess in 30 minutes..." I looked at my straightner then my curler. I picked up my straightner, thanking God that it was one that worked when your hair was still a little wet.

"Miles, you look great now go out there and rock it," my mom smiled. "Forget about everything that has happened lately, let it all go." I nodded and grabbed my microphone as I ran towards the stage.

"Guys, I'm changing a few songs," I whispered to my band before we went on. "Change the first one to Every Rose." I smirked at them and they nodded.

"Miley..." My mom started when I got off stage.

"What? The crowd seemed to like it."

"Of course they did! Its you, they love you. But you were suppossed to..."

"Mom, just chill please. I'm trying to deal with a lot and I don't need you on my case."

"Right... I'm sorry honey."

"Its alright."

"Miley! What happened with you and Travis? Who's this ex he is talking about?" A reporter came up and asked me. My mom grabbed my arm and pulled me away before anymore could come up.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here," she said as we walked to the car. "Let's go Rob!" We walked through the crowd, avoiding questions so that nothing was said that would hurt me. As soon as we got into the SUV she became quiet, and I knew she had something she wanted to say. "Honey... I think that you should talk to Travis... Don't let things end so badly."

"Mom..."

"I'm just saying don't let another friendship end because of a bad break up."

"Yeah, ok."

The rest of the way I was silent, listening to my ipod. I didn't have anything to say, I was trying to think of what I would say to my newest ex-boyfriend.

When we pulled into the driveway, I was releaved to find out I had the rest of the day off because tomorrow was a crazy day. I walked into my wing, locking the door and plugging in my ipod. "I Never Told You" by Colbie Calliat came on, and slowly I drifted to sleep.

_"Miles?" I turned around to see the boy who captured my heart, broke it in two, but never gave it back. "Wow... You look..."_

_"Nick what are you doing here?" I hissed._

_"I came to see how you were... I mean you and... what's his name, Travis, just broke up."_

_"Yes I know that. But why do you care; we haven't talked since the party at graduation and you made it clear that you hate me."_

_"Well dido missy."_

_"Touche." _

_"Look, I just wanted to see how you were?" I crossed my arms over my chest and eyed him suspicously._

_"I'm fine, thanks for stopping bye. See you later." I tried to shut the door but he stopped me._

_"Hold on one second little miss... We have a lot of catching up to do," he smiled. _

_"Nick..."_

_"No messing around." He promised, putting his hands up in the air. "Just catching up with an old friend."_

_"How about another day?"_

_"That's code for: 'I tell him that and never meet up with him.'" I couldn't help but smile as he read me so well. "Come on Miles, you know you want to."_

_"Fine; no funny business."_

_"Of course my dear." _

I awoke from my dream because of the constant ringing of the doorbell. I groaned, sitting up and giving a dirty glance towards the door as if the person could see me. Slowly I go up before walking over to the door. Looking out of the peephole I saw the one person I didn't want to see, Travis.

"What do you want?" I hissed opening the door, just a little so that I could see him.

"I'm sorry Miles; I didn't mean it, any of it. I just thought that I was protecting you... But I guess I was driving you away."

"Yes well you also drove me from my friends."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Maybe if you let me see them whenever I want and don't hold me back, I wouldn't be so reluctunt towards you."

"I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me? Please. I won't do it again... Ever." I sighed, regreting my decision the second I made it.

"Fine."

**so i kno that you probably hate bc miley and travis are back together but trust me there is NILEY in the next chapter ((: there was a lil in this... BUT anyways! MILEY IS CO-HOSTING THE MUCHMUSIC AWARDS TONIGHT! YAY! AND THE ALBUM COMES OUT TOMORROW! ((: i pre-ordered it like 2months ago! lmao and it will b on my doorstep when i get back from vball 2moro afternoon! sorry i havent updated but vball has kept me really busy and im sick... i found out i have 2 noduals on my left lung, i go to the doc on the 24th to find out what they are ((: but ill b updating more! **

**R&R!**

**love,**

**ashley**


	22. Chapter 21

**With Nick:**

I hit the top of the alarm practically slamming my hand onto the top of it until the annoying sound stopped ringing through my room. Last night I dropped Teddy off at her own house and she understood what it meant. I felt kind of bad, she was a nice girl so I just couldn't continue using her.

Today was the day that I was going to visit Miley, we hadn't seen each other in two years and the last time we saw each other we both openly admitted to hating each other. Great way to end the year, right? Well I wanted to see how she was with the break up, and just catch up with her.

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower. I stripped of my clothes and stepped into the warm water. The warm water relaxed my tense muscles and I just let everything that had been stressing me go. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around waist. I walked into the closet, picking out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white v-neck tee shirt, and a pair of converse. After I got dressed, I couldn't help but check myself in the mirror. I knew that I right now wasn't the time to try and impress her, but I couldn't help it.

"Nick, I swear you better listen to me. I may not have talked to hear in five years, but I still know her like I did then. And if you try and make a move while she's going through this, she'll hate you more than she ever has. You have to wait... Take things slow. Remember how you built up your friendship from the first time you met?" I nodded instantly, as though Mandy could see me. But then I realized that I was on the phone with her and she couldn't see me.

"Yes..."

"Well just start from there. Build up your friendship."

"Yeah; I guess your right."

"I know I'm right." I laughed at her as I pulled up to Miley's house.

"Well I have to go, I'm here."

"Good luck."

I parked my car and took a deep breath before getting out. I slowly walked up to the entrance to her wing running my fingers through my tangled curls. I knocked on the door, waiting about three minutes until a tired Miley opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw me and her mouth opened as if she was trying to say something.

**With Miley:**

As I heard someone knock on the door, I got pissed. Who in their right mind was knocking on my door? It was... 10 AM. Oh, well it was still early for me. I got up and grogily walking towards the door, I ran my fingers through my hair; grumbling incoherent words every once and a while. When I opened the door my eyes widened at the sight before me. Was I dreaming? Was the boy who stole my heart standing before me? Or was I just hallucinating? My mouth opened as I tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Hey Miles..." He smiled, as he saw my reaction.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"What do you want Nick? Why are you here?"

"I came to see how you are. I heard about the break up on E! It seemed pretty heated."

"Why do you care? We haven't had a conversation without saying the words 'I hate you' in five years. So why in world would you think I would give a care in the world that you came to see how I was after my break-up! Which you are probably here to just gloat in my face that I should have known the relationship wouldn't work."

"Miley, calm down. Geez... I don't want to fight. And I know we haven't had a real conversation in a long, long time, but why don't we change that? Let me come in, we can catch up." I looked away, if I had only waited another day. I could have Nick again, or work on having him again.

"Why are you really here? Do you need something?"

"No." I sighed. "So... Can I come in? I just want to catch up... See how you are? Make up for everything I've done."

"No, you can't." His face fell at my response, which killed me but I had to get ready for my interview. And I really wasn't ready to talk to him. "Sorry Nick, but I have to get ready. I have an interview at E!"

"Releasing 'Can't Be Tamed' right?"

"Yeah."

"Well its looks great..."

"I'm sorry."

"What about we go out for coffee?" I sighed, he wasn't going to stop until I gave in.

"Okay, fine."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Bye Miles."

"Miley."

"What?"

"Its Miley... Not Miles." He laughed a little and shook his head at my statement.

"Good-bye... Miles."

"Bye Nick." I rolled my eyes and shut the door slidding down it as tears brimmed my eyes. Why was I so stubborn? I wanted to let him in, but if I did, I would get hurt again and I knew it. And not just mentally, but physically too.

"Well this video, its sexy. But its a great video," Ryan said. "I mean you're growing up... Well you are grown up but you're not this goody-goody." I laughed at his comment.

"Yeah... Its sexy... But its art. I mean that's what I see it as. My mom was on set the entire time, she produced it and nothing that is very provacative would be put in. But it is to show that I can't be tamed, I'm not someone who will be changed for someone else. And the song is also for everyone, its for the kids who want to be someone else than what they are being pushed into being."

"Well I like it, and I know your fans will."

We wrapped up the interview and I hugged Ryan. "Thanks Ryan, I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" He exclaimed.

"Good."

"I'll see you around..."

"Bye Miles."

"Bye Ryan."

"So... That went good," my mom said. I nodded in agreement. "Did you talk to Travis?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"We're back together."

"Awe."

"Yeah... But you'll never guess who stopped by today."

"Who?"

"Nick..."

"Really!" She exclaimed and I nodded. "What did he say?"

"He wants to catch up, make up for everything he has done."

"Are you allowing him?" I shrugged, and walked out of the studio towards the SUV. "You need to at least listen to him, that's the least you could do."

"But I owe him nothing... He's the one that hurt me, remember? He is the one that didn't try and fix things before. So why should I let him do it now? Its been five years!"

"You don't have to let him back into your life... Just let him explain everything. And then that can be the last time that you ever speak to him."

I looked away from her, thinking about my options.

"Hey babe..." Travis whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey..."

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um... Going to lunch with a friend."

"Which friend? Taylor?"

"No..."

"Who then?" He asked starting to kiss down my neck.

"N-Nick..." He suddenly stopped and I felt his body tense. I turned to look at him and I noticed that his eyes were full of anger. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Why are you having lunch with **him**?" He hissed the last word, and I knew that if I didn't agree to canceling the lunch with Nick, Travis and I would be in a huge argument for the second time this week.

"Because... I want to." I said as I walked into my closet, looking through my clothes. He followed me, and stopped me from looking any further.

"I know that you hate one another, so what changed so suddenly? And don't you **dare** say 'because I want to,' or 'I don't know.'"

"Well the truth is I don't know, so why don't you just stop overreacting at everything."

"I'm not overreacting. I just don't like him."

I rolled my eyes and continued going through my clothes trying to pick out something to wear tomorrow. "Can you please leave, I want to be alone."

"I bet you'll call your new found friend Nicky and have him come over."

"God do you ever stop! I'm not going to have him come over, I just want some time to myself! Why is it everytime I want that or ask that of you, you get defense and think that I'm going to have some other guy come over!" He looked at me in utter shock, my outburst shocking him. "I'm sorry for shouting but geez! Give it a rest will you! I always take you back after everytime you screw up, so why in the world would I screw around?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry..."

**With Nick:**

I couldn't help but want to talk to Miley, I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I drove up to her house, but hit the brake as I saw a car pulling out. I looked in the window and saw the man who I thought she had just broken up with. Was it possible... No. She wouldn't just take him back... She wasn't like that... Was she?

I continued to her wing and knocked on the door. She took forever and I could tell something was wrong the second I saw her.

"Nick? What are you doing here?"

**HHEYYY! Sorry its been a while ((: but i hope you like it! ill update soon! omg! i love mileys album! wat do you guys think about it! and omg! im going to the midnight showing of eclipse! ((: **

**oh and i get to tell you that my noduals on my lung are nothing major (for right now) my doc said its not usu for kids of my age to get lung cancer ((: but she ran some more tests just to double check. and she said that i have a major infection in my lung**

**hope you like this chapter, im working on the next one!**

**5 reviews for next chapter**

**R&R**

**love,**

**ashley**


	23. Chapter 22

_I continued to her wing and knocked on the door. She took forever and I could tell something was wrong the second I saw her. _

_"Nick? What are you doing here?"_

"I uh... I couldn't wait until tomorrow," I studdered. Her eyebrow raised, and she crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the door frame. "Can I come in?" She thought about it, and looked inside before looking around outside then back at me.

"I don't know..."

"Come on Miles... I mean Miley." She laughed a little and shook her head.

"Alright, fine. Come in." She opened the door a little more so I could walk into the wing. It was an open area with a living room with a den attached where there was a piano; and there was also a kitchen, a dining room, and three doors leading to other rooms. There were French double doors that led to a patio and to the family back yard. "Like it?"

"Yes..."

"Its the best, but I'm moving out soon... I'm going to buy a house of my own."

"Really?" I asked as she sat on the couch, as I stood awkwardly. Miley nodded and started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Sit down, geez you don't have to stand." I looked around and sat on the loveseat across from the couch. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Just stuff..."

"Like?"

"I don't just... Catch up. Let's start with you and Tr-..."

"Why do you care?" She snapped, making me looking at her oddly. Why would she care if I wanted to know about them? Did she not want me know they we're back together, everyone would eventually find out. She was hunted by the media.

"I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat Nicholas."

"Well aren't we in a very pleasant mood."

"Well weren't you always, after you dumped me."

"That's not fair Miley Ray."

"What just because you couldn't stand up to your parents you lost one of your true friends and you turned into a major douche bag. You changed, and dating that bitch Chelsea didn't help either." I sighed, knowing she was right.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean t-..."

"Don't even say it. Because that's what you should have said way back then, but you and I stopped talking for some unknown reason. Probably your parents and then Chelsea was just the icing on the cake." I sighed and looked away from her; the fact that I had really hurt her that much finally setting in.

"Hey Miles..." Someone said as they opened the door to her wing from the main house. I would think she would keep it locked, but that was just me. I looked up to see her older sister Brandi, making my eyes grow five times their normal size. "What in the hell is going on here."

"Nothing. Nick over here decided he wanted to catch up, talk about everything that happened in the past..." Miley shrugged, picking at the black nail polish on her nails. Brandi's jaw tightened and I knew she was still pissed.

"Well I'm here for a few days, come and see me when he's NOT here." She spat before slamming the door.

"She really hates me, doesn't she?" I asked.

"A lot of people I know do, or at least dislike you to a certain degree," she smirked, looking up from her nails then back down.

"Well thanks..."

"Your own fault you turned into some douche bag. You were never like that before any of that happened."

"Yeah... I know... Chelsea changed me."

"Like I said. You changed." I nodded, not knowing what to say to her. "I think you should go..."

"Are you still going to get coffee and lunch with me tomorrow?" My eyes filled with hope, and I tried to hide it in my voice but failed miseribly.

"I don't, maybe. I'll call you."

**so i mean this chapter is all nick and miley ((: lol i hope you like it! review! ((: sorry its been so long, so i did the next chapter too! so click the forward button ((:**

**love,****ashley**


	24. Chapter 23

**With Miley:**

As smile grew on my face as the doorbell rang, but I let it fade as I got closer to the door. I couldn't let him know I was excited to be going out to lunch with him. I bit my lip as I opened the door to reveal Travis.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I came to spend the day with my girl," he replied, slipping his arm around my waist. I pushed him away and releasing my body from him. "What don't want to see me?"

"No I have plans and you know it."

"So, they're with that douche bag, Grey. Cancel them."

"Um. No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have to! And I don't want to! You don't run my life!"

"Why in world would you want to hang out with a guy who ruined your high school life! That's just stupid!" I rolled my eyes and tried to shut the door but he stopped me. "All he wants is a little action! Did you notice he didn't come around until we 'broke up?' I bet you didn't even tell him that we're back together."

I stayed quiet, not wanting to respond.

"Miles..." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked behind Travis to see Nick, with his hands in his pockets though his jaw was tight. He had heard us fighting and I was guessing that he had heard Travis' last few comments.

"Hey Nick... I'll be ready in one second." He nodded, not moving from his spot. He was about seven feet ten behind Travis and his jaw was clenched. He looked great in his simple white v-neck and jeans with black converse. He wore a New York Yankees baseball cap for some odd reason, but I liked it. "You need to leave," I hissed directing my attention towards Travis.

"Call me later," he replied grabbing my wrist making Nick step closer.

"Maybe I will; maybe I won't."

"Why are you being such a bitch!" That's all it took for Nick to grab ahold of Travis by the neck and push him against the wall beside the door.

"I believe she said that you need to leave," he hissed in his ear. "When I let you go you have one minute to get out of here."

"You couldn't win this fight if you tried."

"Wanna bet?" He tightened his grip on Travis' neck before throwing him towards the driveway. "Don't come back here until your not a douche bag."

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU**

"Listen Nick... I'm sorry about earlier... He wasn't supposed to be over. And he was being a jerk..." I mumbled playing with the straw in my frappuccino

"Don't worry about it."

"Did you hear any of what he said?" I asked, praying to God that his answer would be no.

"Yes." I closed my eyes and kept my eyes on the lid of my coffee. "But you know..."

"Actually I don't know; because you only started coming around after we broke up and it was majorly public. You never tried to come around before, now that I think about it... Travis just me be right."

"How can you say that?" He spat at me, gaining a shrug in response. "You know that I would never do that. I respect you more than that."

"Like you did Freshmen year and the rest of high school?" I asked taking a sip of my Starbucks.

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU**

"Thanks..." I sighed before opening the door.

"Miley," Nick said before I was competely gone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it. I just wanted to be friends again. And I guess it happened at an inconvient time."

"Don't try to toy with my mind Nick..."

"I'm not..."

"Really? Because that there was exactly that; it was you trying to manipulate me. And its not going to work, so don't even try." I slammed the car door shut, walking towards my door as a tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly before I got inside.

"Miley!"

"What! Go away! Geez, don't you get it! You've hurt me enough and by trying to fix it you're hurting me even more!" I shouted, turning to see Nick's straight, emotionless face. He was trying to hide anything he was feeling.

"Right because you're not pushing me away or anything and not letting me fix it. No wonder I hated you after we broke up..."

"You asshole! God I hate you!"

"I hate you too!" That's when I saw a strike a thightening and heard a boom of thunder. Suddenly the rain started pouring and he walked closer. "You better get inside before you hair and make-up get ruined princess."

"Go screw yourself."

**SOOOOO omg! did any of u see the midnight showing of eclipse, of seen eclipse yet? i saw the midnight showing! the movie is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! you have to see it if you havent, if u hv what did you think?**

**well i hope you like it, review ((: **

**love ashley**


	25. Chapter 24

"Wakey, wakey Miley..." Someone knocked on my bedroom door. They opened my bedroom curtains to ensure I was up. "I heard what happened..." I groaned and rolled over.

"Why does being a celebrity have to be such a pain in the butt!" She laughed a little and I sent her glare. "Its not funny."

"Sorry hun, but it kind of is."

"Is not. I thought maybe, just maybe Nick and I would be able to be friends but no! Fricking Travis of course has to come over just before Nick is supposed to pick me up and we get in a fight, then Nick throws him against a wall, and when we were at Starbucks I accused Nick of just coming around again because he thought that Travis and I weren't together... THen of course we got into a fight...said some things and we probably won't speak EVER again."

"Sounds like you had a _fantastic_ day..."

"Shut up Dem!"

"Sorry... Why don't you, me, and the others go shopping today? Sounds like you could use a day of shopping."

"Could I ever."

"I'll call the others while you get ready."

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU**

"Why are you here?" Tay hissed when we got back to the house. "You need to go. She doesn't want you here!"

"Says you..." Travis scoffed as he walked up to me. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes," I admitted walking inside as he followed close behind, making me wish he hadn't.

"Why?"

"Because you were a jerk yesterday and I don't feel like fighting AGAIN. So just leave."

"Miley... I'm sorry. I was just looking out for you. And was I not right about him? I don't see him around trying to be your best friend right now."

"Travis just shut up!"

"So I was right... Wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were right! Okay! Just leave me alone!"

That's when my phone rang, I looked at the lit up screen of my blackberry to see an unfamiliar number. I sighed picking it up to answer it, but he stopped me answering it himself. "Hello?" His Australian accent came out, which now that he lived in the States for so long rarely did. "Who is this... Yeah, she's right here." He handed me the phone and his jaw clentched.

"Hello?"

"Miley?"

"Yes..."

"Its Joe, Joe Gray."

"Joe? What do you want?" I asked with venom in my voice. Though Joe had been nice to me some, he had been a jerk to me a lot, along with Kevin.

"I want to make a clean slate with you, and so does Kevin... We're so sorry about everything. Can you ever forgive us?"

"Look Miley, we know we were jerks and even more douche bags; but we want to make it up to you. Please," I heard Kevin's voice fill the line.

"Yeah, I'd like that..." I smiled.

**With Nick:**

"How stupid could you possibly get?" Mandy hissed as I told her about the fight I had with Miley last night. "You were trying to fix the friendship, but all you did was just screw it up even more!"

"Like I don't know that already..."

"Look... She is just hurt and needs time..."

"No what she needs is me out of her life. And even though I love her... I'm going to do what's best, which is not bothering her any longer."

"Nick... You can't give up..."

"I'm not. I'm just doing what's best for both of us."

**HHEYYY! im sooooo sooo sooo sorry for the late update! ive been so busy with volleyball its taking over my life and my summer! ive barely seen my friends! lmao but i just wanted to let you know that i wrote up three chapters in all that mess! YES THREE! ((: so click that little button and go to the next one and then the next((: hope you like it! R&R**

**love,**

**ashley**


	26. Chapter 25

**THREE MONTHS LATER:**

**With Miley:**

During the past few months things with Travis have cooled down, we haven't been fighting as much, which has been good for our relationship. I'm finally starting to see the Travis that I fell in love with. We decided that we would move in together next month, but I was thanking God and my parents that they were keeping my wing private and not letting anyone else have it; in case I ever needed it.

"Miles?" I turned to look at him, his brown orbs piercing my blue ones. "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? Sound good to you?"

"Yeah, sounds great." He smiled, kissing the top of my head before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

I had become, what Taylor and my friends called, depressed after my fight with Nick. But around the public and Travis I tried to seem 'normal' so that no one else would notice. I hated that Nick and I were always fighting, constantly telling each other we hated one another; but recently Travis returning to his normal self had helped me recover somewhat. Or at least I thought so.

But I was happy to at least have some of the Grey family back in my life. Ever since I started talking to Joe and Kevin again we have been hanging out and we always talk, though they would seldom bring up Nick unless in a story because even though I've never said it, they know the truth. And they don't tell Nick that we are hanging out again, because that would bring a huge amount of chaos that none of us need in our lives. We all stay away from the paparattzi and it makes life easier. They even helped me write a new song, _I Never Told You. _

"I'll be back to pick you up later, bye Miss Miley," Travis smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Bye."

"So are you and Travis going on a date?" I heard a female voice ask. I looked behind me and saw Mikayla, standing in the doorway of my bedroom with a smirk on her lips.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh no reason. Just wondering..."

"Why are you so smiley?"

"Who, me? I'm not smiley..." She laughed before mumbling under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all..." I turned to look at her, as she walked into my closet.

"What are you doing?"

"You need something to wear! And I want to help you pick it out!"

"I'm not a three-year-old Mik."

"I know, but I want to help..." She pouted and I rolled my eyes before looking at the item she was holding; a black halter dress that ends just above the knee and had a black rhinstone belt across the waist. "Wear this, with these!" She picked up a pair of black heels and smirked at me.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Mhm, okay."

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU**

"Thanks for dinner it was great," I said as I watched Travis pay for the waiter for our dinner.

"It was no problem, anything for you pretty lady." I could feel my cheeks burning and I buried my face in my hands, making him laugh at my embarrasment. "You're so cute when you get embarrased."

"Yeah, whatever." He laughed, though it quickly faded and his face turned serious.

"So Miles... We've been together for about two and half years and you know how much I love you..." I looked at him confused, but then I caught on. "Miley Ray Stewart, will you marry me?" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand; how could I say no? But how could I say yes? Yes I loved him, but I still loved Nick. Though the more I thought about the more I realized it was time that I let EVERYTHING that had anything to do with Nick go and move on.

"Yes!" By then he captured me in a breath taking kiss, but the only thing I could picture in my mind was... Nick.

**With Nick:**

_"Looks like Miss Miley Stewart won't be Miss Stewart much longer. Last night while she and her current boyfriend, Travis Blakely, were on a date he proposed to her! She'll be Miss Miley Stewart-Blakely from now on. And photographers got a picture of the couple about ten minutes after then engagement occured; capturing a picture of the rock."_

I heard the reporter give the scoop on Miley and Travis' engagement and I couldn't help but become angered. I wanted to call her and ask her to come over so we could talk about this, make sure she wasn't rushing into her marriage to this guy... But we hadn't talked in three months; the lunchin ruined my chances of a friendship with her. And anyways ever since then she and he had seemed to be getting along better, they weren't fighting in public and she wasn't tense around him.

"Joe... Kevin..." I mumbled as I walked into the living room. They looked at me and noticed the expression on my face.

"Mom, Dad we'll be back later!" Joe shouted, leading us out the front door.

**BUM BUM BUM... soo miley's gonna get married... or is she? lmao! hahahahahahahahahhahaah who knows? will nick step up to the plate? you have to read! click the button~**


	27. Chapter 26

Joe, Kevin, and I had taken a walk, as brothers instead of co-workers, something we hadn't done in a while. We avoided the paparazzti as much a possible, and went to the park.

"What bothering you Nick?" Kevin asked, as he moved his feet back and forth a little on the swing.

"Miley's engaged..." They looked taken aback at first then turned to look at one another. Suddenly I heard the voice I loved singing her hit _Can't Be Tamed. _Joe looked at his phone and walked away from us. "Who was that?"

"Nick, just wait a second..." We sat in silence as we waited for him to return. I couldn't believe that Miley, MY Miley was engaged to that Austrailan douche bag. "Joe..." Kevin began.

"Its true..." Is all Joe could respond.

"We have to tell him."

"Tell me what?" I asked, confused.

"No! We promised her we wouldn't," Joe hissed.

"But we might as well! I mean he's not going to do anything. She'll never know unless he says something," Kevin said, eyeing me.

"Fine..."

"Guys what's going on?" I thought I knew what they were talking about, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. "Who are you talking about?"

"Nick, we have to tell you something..."

"Spit it out! Geez!"

"The past three months, well we have been hanging with Miles; we called her after you and she had that lunch and we talked about everything that happened between us..." Kevin admitted.

"You what..."

"Look, we just didn't want it to be where it seemed like we hated each other... And she didn't want us to tell you because she thought that if we did it would end badly... We're sorry we didn't tell you but it only because its want she wanted," Joe added.

"Does she even care how much I'm hurting? Or about how much I love her?"

"Nick she doesn't know about any of that and you know it. She doesn't really like to talk about you that much. Every once in a while, but not a lot," Kevin sighed.

"Was that her on the phone?"

"Yeah..." Joe became even more depressed when I broke brought up the phone call he had received from Miley. "The engagment is real..."

"How could she marry him! He is such a douche bag!"

"So were you."

"Nick, she remembers everything you guys shared don't think she doesn't. She loved everything about it. But she knows that she has to let you go for forever because if she doesn't she'll never be able to live her life to the fullest. But she knows, and I quote, 'That a piece of her heart will always be missing and will be never be able to be replaced.'" Kevin said trying to make me take this in easier, but nothing would help. I was losing her completely now. And I know I told Mandy that I had to let her go, but now that she's getting married those words are meaningless. I can't let her marry him.

"Nick... Let her go; its what she wants. And you want her to be happy, and for her to be happy you have to let her go."

"No... I'm not going to let her marry that Australian jerk! I'm going to crash the wedding..." I smirked at my plan, pleased with myself.

"Nick!" They exclaimed in unison.

"What? Its my only way of stopping her."

"No, you can't do that to her. Do you know how much she'll resent you if you do that?" Joe asked. I shrugged as if I didn't care, but it hurt. I knew that if I stopped her she would be more than grateful.

**sooooo yeah(: i hope you like it! R&R im working on next chapter its Kevin's wedding!(: **

**love,**

**ashley**


	28. Chapter 27

**FIVE MONTHS LATER-**

**KEVIN'S WEDDING**

**WITH MILEY:**

I was smiling brightly as I walked into the Church. Today was Kevin's wedding day to the lovely Danielle; she had become like a sister to me. I was one of Danielle's bridesmaids and I couldn't be more excited, I was more than glad to be there for both of them on their big day. "Danielle!" I exclaimed when I walked into the room where she was being hidden away.

"Miley!" She hugged me when I walked over to her.

"Let me take a look at you..." I looked her up and down, taking in her radiating glow. "You look amazing! Kevin's a lucky man." She blushed and I squeezed her hand. "Now don't get cold feet before you get up..."

"I won't! I wouldn't change my mind for the world."

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU**

As I sat at the long table in front of every guest, I couldn't help but try to pick out people I knew. I saw some celebrities and some people from high school but no one that really struck me, until I came to _him._ I quickly turned my head away and saw Frankie walking towards me.

"Hey chicky," he laughed when as he said it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Miley, don't lie. What's wrong?"

"Well... Travis isn't here and Nick is...and..."

"You're afraid that Nick is going to start something." I nodded making him sighed. "Listen, he most likely won't. But since you we're both part of the bridal party you're gonna have to dance together, and you know that Demi is going to dance with Joe."

"Yeah... What about you?"

"Sorry, I'm dancing with Danielle's little sister."

"Jerk..."

"I'm offended by that."

"Good." I laughed and he hugged me. Then the DJ spoke into the microphone,

"Hey guys, now its time for the bridal party to have their dance. So brides maids, find your guys..."

"That's our cues." Frankie helped from my seat and then left to find Danielle's younger sister. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, making me turn to see Nicholas Grey, who looking amazing in a suit. He slightly smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes as he took my hand leading me to the dance floor. "Just because we have to dance together doesn't make us friends. And just because Travis isn't here doesn't mean you can try and move in on me."

"Miley, I'm sorry. I know that I came back into your life at a bad time, it was unintended. But I just wanted my best friend back," he mumbled. He hand on my low waist, at first it bothered me though now I relaxed I felt at ease in his arms.

"Nick, look we can't be friends and you know it. Everytime we try, we end up fighting. I don't think that we can be in each other's lives." He didn't respond, and it hurt me saying these things but I had to.

"Can we at least pretend for Kevin and Dani? They deserve that."

"Yes." Little did he know that I wasn't faking, I had a blast with him. We talked and laughed, smiled and stole glances of one another all night. Then it all came to an end when someone asked two simple questions:

"Miley, when's the wedding? Who's the lucky man?"

With those words spoken, Nick left and walked outside. I watched him leave, and it killed me. "I'm sorry, I have to go..." I whispered as I got up and walked outside.

Nick was already at the his car when I got to the end of the porch. I sighed and kicked off my heels before running towards the car. Just before I got to him, I saw a crack of lightening and heard of bomb of thunder, a huge storm was coming. _Great. _"What are you doing!" I shouted over the rain, as I came to a stop about six feet from him. He looked up at me before shaking his head.

"Miley why did you come out here?"

"Why did you leave!"

"Go inside!"

"No!"

"Why? I know you were faking it all in there, so why do you care if I stay or go? Just get your butt back in there before your dress gets too ruined."

"What if I told you I wasn't faking?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Well I wasn't."

"Right."

"I wasn't! And you know why!" He waited for me to respond, amused by my anger. "I've never told anyone, but Taylor, this... Its because I still..." I was abruptly stopped by his lips on mine. He had one arm around my waist and the other holding my face; slowly I relaxed and kissed back. He pushed me against his car and kissed down my neck as I tangled my fingers in his curly hair. Then his lips were back on mine, and I could feel him reach behind me to unlock the car.

**OOOOO! NILEY! ((: so i hope you liked it, what do you think is gonna happen, do you think she'll leave travis? maybe.. lol maybe not... haha. but guess what! my birthday is in 4 days (august 5) and some reviews would b an awesome present! (:**

**R&R**

**love,**

**ashley**


	29. Chapter 28

Nick pushed me up the wall of his wing, I knew that I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't stop myself. He was the person I loved and I would do anything to have him back. His hand reached around my back and started to pull down my zipper of my dress. I started to unbutton his shirt and pulled his tie off kissing down his neck hungrily.

"I love you Miley... I never stopped."

"I love you Nick."

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU**

I woke up and felt a warm embrace around me, I looked behind me to see Nick. Suddenly images from the night before entered my head. I couldn't believe that I had let it get that far, but I loved Nick more than I'd let him know.

I felt him stir and he tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me towards him. "Morning..." He groaned.

"Good morning," I sighed. He started to kiss down my neck, I wanted to push him off but I couldn't. One hand on my thigh, the other on my back as I arched it when he kissed down my chest. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him hungrily, flipping us over so I was straddling him.

"You're fiesty..." He said against my lips, before he pinned me against the bed. Then he thrust into me, making my back arch.

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU**

"Don't go back to him! He doesn't love you like I do!" Nick shouted as I sat at the breakfast bar. "Miley..." His voice became quiter, and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, and I don't want to loose you. You said it last night, you never stopped loving me. For God's sake we made love Miley, have you and he ever done that?"

"No..."

"Miley, you have never made love to him and you're engaged to him. You and I made love and we supposedly hate one another. Miley I don't hate you, we just have had a lot of rough patches..."

"Nick... I just have to go. Travis is pro-"

"Here we go... Just go! Go and run back to your precious little boyfriend! Its not like it matters that we just made love."

"Look I'm sorry! I shouldn't have led you on! But for God's sake Nick, I'm getting married in three months!"

"Then go. And forget that last night and this morning **ever** happened." I felt my eyes water, this was truly the end of Nick and me. As I turned to get down from the breakfast bar a tear slid down my cheek, but I wiped it away before more came. I didn't bother look at him as I left; I slammed the front door and slid down it, tears slidding down my cheeks.

**IM SOOOOOOO SORRY for the late update )): but school just started and im helping w/ the vball team lmao, (i didnt make it :L) and i hurt my thumb major tryouts so its kinda hard to type on my blackberry lmao! (: but i did it! hope you like it! **

**Review it brightens my day (:**

**love,**

**ashley**

**P.S. ill have next chptr up in like a few minutes bc i work tht fast (JK) i alrdy did it and its a gift to u guys so go click tht button and read it!**


	30. Chapter 29

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**With Miley:**

Wedding details have been made, and things are crazy around here. I started working on invitations two nights ago, but my mom and sister pushed me away from them and said that they **had** to do them. I just ignored the weird feeling that I had in the pit of my stomach and thanked them, considering there were so many. The wedding was in month and two weeks, and I was already nervous. But I was greatful that all of my best friends were standing up at the altar with me; Tay would be my maid of honor. But I couldn't feel help but feel sad because one person would be missing that should standing up there: Mandy. She would be my maid of honor if we had remained best friends, but things change and people change.

I tried to let that night with Nick go, but it was difficult. I never told anybody about it, and I was thankful that the paparattzi were too preoccupied by the wedding that they didn't notice us. And I was thankful that no one was home when I got there, especially Travis. Nick and I haven't talked since that night, I'm sure he hates me for leading him on and then breaking him in two; but then again I would hate me too.

"Miley! Its only a month away!" Demi exclaimed, breaking me train of thought.

"And a week," Tiff added, having to be percise.

"Really? Must you be so percise about everything!"

"Yes."

"Wow..." I couldn't help but laugh at my friends as they played around with one another and how excited they were about me getting married.

"Are you excited?" Tori asked.

"Duh!" I exclaimed. "I'm totally excited."

"Are you sure you not just doing it to make sure you let go of Nick?" Mik asked.

**With Nick:**

I walked out to the mailbox, bored with the day already. I was off today, and my brothers and I were supposed to go play baseball; but it would be a while. I slowly approached the white, plastic mailbox, grabbing the contents inside once I reached it. I looked through each of the envelopes and then came across identical ones; one was addressed to _The Gray Family_, the second one was addressed to Joe and Kevin, and the last one was addressed to me only.

I stuck it in my back pocket and as I walked into the kitchen and I threw the other mail on the couter. When I got to my wing of the house I tore open the envelope spilling out its contents. Inside was a piece of loose leaf paper with a letter written on it and also an invitation to Miley and Travis' wedding. I looked at the invitation and tears burned my eyes; this was really happening, I was really loosing her. I threw it into the trash by my desk and opened the folded piece of paper that came inside of the envelope.

_Dearest Nick,_

_Please don't throw this away, don't react too quickly. You can still stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Yes we did like Travis at first, but we realize he's __**not**__ right for her. He is too protective of her, and will not let her be the person she is meant to be. He has changed her, and not in a good way. We want the old Miley back. And just because you guys have your issues doesn't mean you can't work them out; you were perfect for one another. Come to the wedding and stop her. Travis is not the man she is supposed to spend the rest of her life with. She will only be happy, truly happy if she's with __**you**__._

_With love,_

_Tish and Brandi_

I took a double take at the names at the end of the letter. I couldn't believe that Brandi of all people was asking me to stop her sister from marrying another man. If I tried to stop Miley, she would probably tell me that she had moved on and that everything we shared was a mistake. That night was a mistake, and it probably was but I would like to believe that it was a step towards her realizing she was making a mistake. And I would try to stop her, not for me, but for her family and friends because knowing her if it was for me she would continue.

That's when my phone rang, I sighed looking at the screen of my blackberry. _Mandy._ I was guessing that she had received an invitation and letter from Tish and Brandi as well. "Hello?"

"Nick... Did you get a..."

"Letter and invitation? Yes."

"From Ti-"

"Tish and Brandi, yeah."

"You're going right?" I hestitated, unsure if I should tell her. "Nick, you have to go. You can't let her do this."

"Mandy..."

"Nick! You have too!"

"Mandy chill, I am. Are you going?"

"Uh..."

"Oh so I have to but you don't?"

"Oh fine, I'll go."

**Review! (: i love to hear from u guys! (:**

**sorry for late update if u read in last chptr some difficulties so yeah.. but im still working on it!(: ill hv the next one up soon!**

**love ashley**

**P.S. thank you for all the birthday wishes!**


	31. Chapter 30

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**WEDDING DAY**

**With Miley:**

I looked at myself in the mirror, my dress was strappless and had sparkles all over it. The pattern was beautiful, making it great for a wedding dress; and I wore white Chanel heels. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with my bangs pulled back into a braid that went into the bun. It was the perfect dress, shoes, and hair, but the more I thought about it the more I didn't want to go through with it.

But it was too late to turn back now, everything was set and Travis and I were here ready to be married. Though I didn't know if I could say those two words, "_I do"._

There was a knock on the door, bringing me from my thoughts. "Come in!" But when I turned around, I was surprised to see the person standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"You can't do this Miley!"

"Why do you care! You left me years ago, when I needed you! And we haven't spoken in years!"

"Miley, listen I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, but I realized who my true best friend was over the years. Chelsea was just a spoiled brat who did whatever she could to get what she wanted. And I'm sorry I did what I did. I know that I was wrong for saying what I said and doing what I did. Can you please forgive me?" I stood there, about to get married and my ex-best friend was just coming back into my life. Or trying to at least. "Chelsea was nothing like you; she is just a jerk."

"Mandy... I forgive you..." I smiled, my eyes watering. She smiled and hugged me.

"Don't cry! You can't ruin your make-up." I laughed and tried to stop myself from crying. "But seriously Mi... You can't marry this guy."

"You don't know him. He was there for me. And I like him..."

"Do you love him?" I didn't respond, how could I respond to her. "Do you?"

"I don't know."

"Well Nick still loves you!"

"What?"

**ahahahahahaha sooo cliffhanger! lmao sorry but i had too. (: the next chapter is when the ceremony takes place! u think that nick will stop her or let her go through with it? lmao**

**ohmigosh! i love canadian guys, like u dont understnd! my school played a school from canada in football, (we won) but i rooted for canada all the way! lmao those boys were some sexy boys! (:**

**review!**

**love,**

**ashley**


	32. Chapter 31

I walked up to my dad who was waiting for me so we could walk down the aisle. Mandy's words echoing through my head. As the doors opened I lifted my head, but couldn't look at Travis. "Are you sure you want to do this?" My dad asked in a whisper.

"Honestly daddy... I don't know." He squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"When the time comes, you'll make the right decision."

We approached the altar and I looked toward my mother who was scanning the crowd of people, who in the world was she looking for? "Who gives permission for this woman to marry this man?" The priest asked. I looked at my dad who was hesitant, but finally replied,

"I do." He kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Don't be afraid to do what your heart tells you."

"Do you Travis Blakely take Miley to be your lawful wedded wife?" Travis smiled at me, and I could only respond with a small one. This wasn't supposed to be me up here, he deserved someone so much better than me. But he didn't care.

"I do."

"And Miley Ray Stewart take Travis to be your lawful wedded husband?" I froze; I couldn't answer the question because my heart wasn't ready to. I looked into the crowd, praying to God that _he_ might be here. But why would he? I didn't send an invitation, and why would he come watch me get married to another man? I looked towards my parents who knew what was coming.

"Miles..." My head whipped around to face Travis. "Answer..." That's when I saw, from the corner of my eye, the doors open and someone walk in. I turned my head to see Nick, in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white v-neck. He stood in the back, watching me. "Miley Ray."

"What?" I hissed.

"What is your answer?" I looked at Nick and then Travis. I glanced toward my parents who nodded, they knew all along.

"No." I turned to walk down the stairs but he stopped me. "Let go off me!" He held tighter, and my wrist was turning red.

"Why no? Is it because of that douche bag, Nick?"

"Its none of your concern. Now let go." I pulled my arm from him and walked back down the aisle. Nick stood beside the door with his hands in his pockets and his head now low. "Nick..." He lifted his head to look at me. "I'm sorry..."

"No Miles, I'm sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. You had every right to be a bitch to me; I was a jerk and a douche bag, and a lot of other things to you in school. I just want to make it u-..." I stopped him midsentence, pressing my lips against his. I felt him smile against my lips, as he kissed back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**WHENILOOKATYOUWHENILOOKATYOU**

**With Nick:**

I stood there, watching her waiting for her to respond. But when she did it was the best answer that she could have given. Now I stand here with her in my arms, kissing her and telling her I love her.

"Miley!" We heard the Australian's voice boom through the Church. "Get you ass up there right **now** and say '_I do.'" _

"No," she answered plainly.

"Miley Ray..."

"Travis I believe she said her part, she doesn't want to be married. Now let her be," her mother said.

"Does she not remember how much this douche bag hurt her? How many nights I spent listening to her cry because of the pain she was in emotionally from him!" I winced, how could I cause her that much pain? I thought that with Travis she would have at least moved on some. I tightened my grip on Miley, as she tensed. "How can you go back to someone who caused you so much pain?"

"Because no matter what, I'll always love him," she replied.

**SOOOOOO sorry for the very late update! ): but school started and vball came with it (i helped out with the team) and it was all crazy! chemistry is so ugh! and then geometry suck! /: but i hope you like it, i havent decided if ill make an epilogue or not. maybe wat do you think? review! tell me what you think and if i should make an epilogue. (:**

**love,**

**ashley**


End file.
